Água Mole em Pedra Dura
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey quer, a todo o custo, conquistar Seto. Desde segui-lo, a beijá-lo descaradamente, nada pára Joey. Mas quando o amor passa a obsessão, as coisas complicam-se. Haverá ainda tempo de Joey poder recuperar e conquistar Seto? Oneshot.
1. Investidas

**Título: **Água Mole em Pedra Dura

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Nº de Capítulos: **3

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey quer, a todo o custo, conquistar Seto. Desde segui-lo, a beijá-lo descaradamente, nada pára Joey. Mas quando o amor passa a obsessão, as coisas complicam-se. Haverá ainda tempo de Joey poder recuperar e conquistar Seto? Oneshot.

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

**Capítulo 1: Investidas**

Era uma manhã solarenga de segunda-feira. Na Escola Secundária Dominó, os alunos começavam a chegar, a maioria sem grande entusiasmo de voltar às aulas e lamentando o fim-de-semana ter terminado tão depressa. Seto Kaiba estava nesse momento a entrar no edifício onde se situavam as salas de aula, preparado para mais um dia de escola. Ao contrário dos outros alunos, não se lamentava por estar ali, porque gostava sempre de aprender mais e mais. Porém, havia algo que Seto queria evitar.

Antigamente, Seto Kaiba atravessava os corredores da escola de cabeça erguida, cheio de confiança e indiferença por tudo e todos. Mas as coisas tinham mudado. Agora, Seto caminhava devagar, atento a tudo e todos, não fosse surgir-lhe à frente a pessoa a quem estava a tentar evitar. Ao virar numa esquina, encaminhando-se para outro corredor, parou de repente, mas era tarde demais. Joey Wheeler já o tinha visto.

"Kaiba! Ainda bem que apareceste agora." disse Joey, encaminhando-se para Seto.

Seto ainda pensou em recuar e tentar fugir por outro corredor, mas achou que isso, além de parecer ridículo, de pouco serviria. Provavelmente Joey iria a correr atrás dele e mesmo que não fosse, considerando que eram da mesma turma, teriam de se ver mais cedo ou mais tarde. Seto apenas queria que fosse mais tarde. Nesse momento, Joey chegou ao pé de Seto. Yugi, Téa e Tristan, que tinham estado com Joey no corredor, sendo que iam todos a caminho da sala de aula, ficaram parados, prontos para mais uma cena, o que já se estava a tornar hábito.

"Pensei que só te iria ver daqui a uns minutos, na sala de aula." disse Joey, sorrindo.

"Pois, eu pensei o mesmo." disse Seto.

"Mas é óptimo ter-te visto já. Alegraste-me a manhã."

"Quando é que paras de dizer esse tipo de coisas?" perguntou Seto, aborrecido.

"Nunca. Porque é que eu haveria de parar de dizer algo que é puramente verdade?" perguntou Joey, continuando animado. "Vá, vamos os dois juntos para a sala de aula."

"Eu dispenso a companhia." disse Seto, começando a andar de novo e passando por Joey.

Tristan, Téa e Yugi entreolharam-se e abanaram a cabeça. Claro que aquilo não podia correr bem. Nunca correra nas tentativas anteriores. Mas Joey não era pessoa de desistir facilmente do que queria. E Joey queria ficar com Seto Kaiba. Tinha-se apaixonado por ele e agora colocara como seu objectivo conquistá-lo, pelo que usava um método que podia ser simples, mas nem sempre eficaz. Persistência. Joey tentava estar sempre perto de Seto, falar com ele e tudo o mais.

E Seto, que fora bom a evitar muitas coisas na sua vida, bem como pessoas, não conseguia, por mais que tentasse, fazer com que Joey se afastasse dele. Estar calado não impedia Joey de falar, nem mesmo tentando insultá-lo ou sendo abertamente rude tinha feito com que Joey desistisse de o conquistar. Naquele momento, Joey também não desistiu e apressou-se a ir atrás de Seto.

"Porque é que dispensas a minha companhia?" perguntou Joey, já a caminhar ao lado de Seto. "Tu precisas de conviver com as pessoas."

"Já convivo o suficiente, quer aqui na escola, quer na Kaiba Corporation."

"Não é a mesma coisa. Eu estou apaixonado por ti, portanto é diferente." disse Joey, de forma simples.

Por esta altura, já Tristan, Téa e Yugi estavam a ficar para trás.

"Lá estás tu com essa conversa outra vez. Não estás nada apaixonado por mim." disse Seto.

"Estou sim!" exclamou Joey. "Já te disse isso várias vezes. Porque é que eu haveria de mentir?"

"Há imensas razões que te podia dar, mas não me apetece continuar com esta conversa."

Seto e Joey viraram para mais um corredor e chegaram à porta da sala de aula. Seto abriu a porta e entrou. Joey apressou-se a entrar atrás dele. A primeira aula da manhã era informática. Para Joey, nem sempre era fácil aquela aula, enquanto que para Seto era um aborrecimento. Sabia tudo de cor e salteado sobre informática e todo o tipo de sistemas. Provavelmente, sabia mais que o próprio professor.

Seto caminhou até ao computador que costumava usar naquela aula e pousou a sua mochila em cima da cadeira que estava em frente à mesa onde estava colocado o computador. Quando se virou, para encarar Joey e lhe dizer algo desagradável, na esperança vã de o conseguir afastar, pelo menos por uns minutos, não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois Joey já se tinha aproximado e praticamente saltou sobre ele, entrelaçando os braços à volta do pescoço de Seto e beijando-o. Seto não o beijou de volta e tentou libertar-se. Conseguiu, após alguns segundos. Agarrou os braços de Joey e afastou-o de si, mas Joey não pareceu aborrecido. Sorriu.

"Espero o dia em que tu vais querer retribuir os meus beijos." disse Joey.

"Então acho que é melhor esperares sentado, senão vais cansar-te. E pára de me tentar beijar!" exclamou Seto.

Com aquela vez, já era a sexta vez que Joey beijava Seto e Seto não lhe correspondia. Normalmente, Joey era tão rápido a aproximar-se e apanhar Seto desprevenido que Seto não conseguia prevenir que aquilo acontecesse. Da primeira vez que Joey o beijara, fora no meio da biblioteca da escola. Não se falou de outra coisa durante pelo menos uma semana.

Agora, Joey continuava com as suas investidas, mas a bem da sua saúde física, decidiu investir sobre Seto em locais onde não houvessem muitas pessoas. Afinal, Seto tinha fãs na escola e a última coisa que Joey queria era que esses fãs se juntassem contra ele e, por exemplo, resolvessem bater-lhe por andar a beijá-lo à frente de toda a gente. Apesar dessa precaução que tomava agora, não era isso que o deixava menos animado ou o incentivava menos a conquistar Seto.

"Pronto, pronto, não ter zangues, Kaiba. Não precisas de ficar assim todo nervoso."

"Eu não estou nervoso!"

"Não? Hum, está bem, vou fingir que acredito. Não percebo é porque resistes aos meus beijos. Eu tenho a certeza absoluta que tu ias adorar se correspondesses."

Seto revirou os olhos e não respondeu nada, fazendo Joey sorrir ainda mais intensamente. Pouco depois, Tristan, Téa e Yugi entraram na sala de aula e segundos mais tarde chegaram os restantes colegas, pelo que cada um se sentou em frente ao seu computador. O lugar de Joey era perto de Yugi e dos amigos, mas Seto ficava no lado oposto da sala. Apesar disso, havia maneira de Joey comunicar com Seto durante a aula.

Seto ficava bastante aborrecido por os computadores da escola terem limitações e não conseguirem bloquear um simples programa de mensagens instantâneas, que nem deveria estar a funcionar em primeiro lugar. A verdade é que esse programa funcionava, permitia o envio de mensagens entre os computadores e Seto não conseguira bloqueá-lo, pois o computador dizia-lhe que não tinha permissão para isso. Por conseguinte, nas aulas de informática, Seto era bombardeado de mensagens que não queria receber.

O professor de informática chegou pouco depois, confirmou as presenças e distribuiu uma folha a cada um dos alunos, com as tarefas que tinham de fazer nesse dia. Seto abriu um dos programas do computador e concluiu rapidamente o exercício por completo. Mal isso tinha acontecido, uma janela abriu-se no computador, com uma mensagem. Seto quase suspirou. Claro que era uma mensagem de Joey. Levantando os olhos para o outro lado da sala, Seto viu Joey a sorrir-lhe e leu a mensagem.

"_**Hoje estás ainda mais sexy do que o habitual, Kaiba." escrevera Joey.**_

Seto sentiu-se verdadeiramente embaraçado, apesar de no seu exterior não o demonstrar. Não iria dar essa pequena vitória a Joey. Pensou em não responder aquela mensagem, mas sabia por experiência própria que assim seria bastante pior, pois Joey iria bombardeá-lo com o dobro das mensagens e acusá-lo de estar tão contente com o que lera que não conseguia sequer responder à mensagem.

"_O Wheeler pensa que chega a mim através deste tipo de mensagens, mas está enganado. Eu não estou afectado. Não, claro que não." pensou Seto._

Apesar de Seto pensar daquela maneira, muitas vezes as pessoas tentam convencer-se de certas coisas que sabem que não são verdade. Seto digitou rapidamente uma mensagem para Joey. Segundos depois, Joey recebeu a mensagem e leu-a.

"_**Eu estou sempre sexy, para tua informação, Wheeler. E não preciso dos teus elogios para nada. Deixa-me em paz." escrevera Seto.**_

"_**Porque é que pedes para eu te deixar em paz, quando não é isso que queres?" escreveu Joey de volta.**_

"_**É isso que eu quero, sim. E estava a exigir-te para me deixares em paz e não a pedir."**_

"_**Pois, mas eu não vou fazer o que tu dizes. Se quiseres e achares que eu mereço, não me importo que me castigues."**_

Se Seto tivesse menos controlo sobre si próprio, teria corado imenso ao ler aquela mensagem. Joey sorriu-lhe do outro lado da sala e Seto permaneceu, pelo menos por fora, impassível. Joey riu-se baixinho e Tristan, que estava sentado no lugar ao lado de Joey, espreitou para o computador do amigo, lendo de seguidas as mensagens que Joey tinha enviado e recebido. Abanou a cabeça.

"Joey, não sei como é que consegues estar a enviar esse tipo de mensagens ao Kaiba." disse Tristan, baixinho, para o professor não os ouvir. "És doido."

"Talvez. Doido pelo Kaiba."

"Estou a ver que estás definitivamente doido varrido. Joey, o Kaiba não quer saber de ti para nada e ainda acaba por se zangar realmente e ele é rico… pode mandar fazer-te mal ou assim."

"Que disparate. O Kaiba não me iria fazer nada de mal, Tristan. Eu tenho a certeza disso." disse Joey, confiante. "E tenho a certeza que o vou conquistar… como ele me conquistou a mim. É só uma questão de tempo."

Para os amigos de Joey, o interesse de Joey por Seto, considerando que eles sempre se tinham dado mal, tinha surgido como uma surpresa, mas depressa tinham descoberto o porquê. Joey, desde pequeno, depois da irmã e da mãe irem embora e ele ficar a viver com o pai, vivera uma vida difícil. O pai bebia muito e por vezes batia-lhe. Apesar disso, Joey não esmorecia e mostrava-se sempre confiante e animado perante a vida.

Porém, três meses antes, o pai de Joey tornara-se mais violento e Joey surgira na escola com marcas na cara e nos braços, que não conseguiu disfarçar. Seto acabara por ficar intrigado sobre o que acontecera e não acreditara nem por um segundo que Joey tinha caído pelas escadas abaixo. Era claramente mentira e ainda por cima uma mentira pouco original. Sem saber exactamente porquê, fora perguntar a Yugi o que se tinha passado e arrancara-lhe a verdade.

Seto, normalmente indiferente aos problemas de toda a gente, menos do seu irmão, sentira uma súbita empatia por Joey. Afinal, Seto também tivera um pai abusivo, apesar de ser o seu pai adoptivo. E então, Seto pagara a dois advogados para irem fazer uma visita ao pai de Joey. Deram-lhe dinheiro e ameaçaram-no que se as coisas continuassem como estavam, iria preso e seria acusado de vários crimes, desde violência doméstica até outros que os advogados de Seto poderiam arranjar.

O pai de Joey, apesar de beber imenso e bater no filho, não era estúpido, pelo que aceitou o dinheiro e decidiu mudar de comportamento. Isto é, decidiu deixar de bater no filho, mas não deixou de beber. Só quase um mês depois, Joey ficou a saber o que se passara, depois de o pai voltar a beber demais e lhe contar a visita que recebera e a mando de quem. A partir desse momento, em lugar da raiva que sentia por Seto, começara a crescer o sentimento de gratidão.

Joey começara então a tentar estar mais perto de Seto e conversar com ele, o que não tivera muito sucesso. Mas Joey não desistira. Seto andava sempre sozinho. Devia ter amigos. Devia ter alguém que gostasse dele. E, lentamente, Joey apaixonou-se pelo outro rapaz. Quando se apercebeu do facto, Joey decidiu que então deveria conquistar Seto, sendo que assim ficavam os dois felizes e Seto teria sempre alguém com ele. E Joey decidira também que seria aberto nos seus sentimentos, pelo que se tinha declarado a Seto logo de imediato. E continuava a fazê-lo até ao presente dia.

Depois da aula de informática terminar, seguiu-se a aula de línguas, história e por fim, a última aula da manhã seria educação física. Seto decidiu ir comer rapidamente algo ao bar, pelo que foi o último dos alunos da turma a chegar ao balneário, mas não chegou atrasado. Seto nunca se atrasava. O balneário masculino estava dividido em três compartimentos para três turmas diferentes, mais uma casa de banho e a área dos chuveiros.

Quando Seto entrou no compartimento destinado à sua turma, colocou o seu saco com o equipamento para a aula num lugar vazio. Havia apenas mais dois alunos da sua turma no compartimento, a terminarem de calçar os ténis para a aula. Um deles era Joey. Os restantes rapazes da turma já tinham ido até ao ginásio, para esperarem pelo inicio da aula, que estava quase a começar. Seto virou costas a Joey e ao outro aluno e começou a despir a sua gabardina. Entretanto, o outro aluno, já pronto, saiu do compartimento, deixando Seto e Joey sozinhos. Quando Seto se preparava para despir a camisola preta que vestia nesse dia, para vestir uma t-shirt para a aula, ouviu um barulho e virou-se, vendo Joey fechar a porta do compartimento e sentar-se num banco que havia ali perto.

"O que é que estás a fazer, Wheeler?" perguntou Seto.

"Eu? Bem, fechei a porta para termos um pouco de privacidade. Mas não está trancada nem nada assim, portanto, nada de pânico."

"Pânico? Porque haveria eu de me preocupar e entrar em pânico?" perguntou Seto, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Hum, tens razão. Bom, continua lá a mudar de roupa."

Joey ficou quieto no seu lugar e sorriu a Seto. Seto aguardou uns segundos sem se mexer e depois ergueu a outra sobrancelha, em aborrecimento.

"Tu vais ficar aí parado?" perguntou ele, a Joey.

"Ah, ainda não tinhas percebido que era essa a minha ideia?" perguntou Joey, continuando a sorrir. "Lembrei-me disto naquela aula de história super aborrecida. Como as nossas aulas de educação física são logo antes do almoço e tu vais logo para a tua mansão e tomas lá banho, nem tenho possibilidade de ver muito do teu corpo. E depois lembrei-me que podia realmente ver bastante se ficasse à espera de te ver trocar de roupa. Tu teres sido o último a chegar e já só estarmos aqui os dois foi apenas uma feliz coincidência."

"Tu… és um pervertido!" exclamou Seto.

"Oh, não sejas mau. Só me interessas tu e mais ninguém. Agora vá lá, muda lá de roupa. Não queres chegar atrasado à aula, pois não? Afinal, tens fama de nunca te atrasares. Vais deixar que, por eu estar aqui, acabes por chegar atrasado pela primeira vez?" perguntou Joey. "Claro que se calhar a minha presença aqui, considerando que agora estamos os dois sozinhos, pode ser um bom motivo para um atraso. Se calhar queres é mesmo ficar aqui comigo e faltarmos os dois à aula, para estarmos juntinhos…

"Pois, vai sonhando, Wheeler."

"Sonhar não custa. Então Kaiba, como é? Estou pronto para o espectáculo de striptease."

Joey riu-se da sua própria piada, enquanto Seto ficava indeciso sobre o que fazer. Se não se despachasse, chegaria atrasado à aula. Mas agora tinha ali Joey, a querer vê-lo a despir-se. Seto não se dava muito bem com situações físicas, quer fosse a tocar nos outros ou a mostrar partes do seu corpo. Por alguma razão usava muitas vezes camisolas de gola alta, para mostrar o menos possível. Seto respirou fundo e encarou Joey mais uma vez.

"Wheeler, vai-te embora, senão eu expulso-te daqui. Sou mais forte que tu." ameaçou Seto.

"Ai sim? Podemos ver isso, mas se perdes tempo a lutar comigo, chegas atrasado na mesma." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça e levantando-se. "Kaiba, se quiseres, eu não me importo nada de te ajudar a despir."

"Mas porque raio é que tu estás assim, seu tarado? Preferia quando te enfurecias com os meus insultos e me detestavas." disse Seto. "Agora estás sempre a falar em namorar comigo. Eu não quero nada contigo! Com ninguém, aliás!"

"Não podes ficar para sempre sozinho."

"Não estou sozinho. Tenho o Mokuba."

"Kaiba, o Mokuba vai crescer e vai querer ter a família dele. Não quer dizer que se esqueça de ti, mas ele vai seguir com a sua vida, portanto devias seguir com a tua." disse Joey, aproximando-se de Seto. "E porque não dares uma hipótese a alguém que gosta mesmo de ti?"

Seto não sabia exactamente o que dizer e Joey aproximou-se mais dele. Antes que Seto pudesse fazer algo, Joey estava novamente pendurado no seu pescoço, a beijá-lo pela segunda vez nesse dia. Seto deu um passo atrás e desequilibrou-se, caindo no chão e levando Joey consigo. Mesmo no chão, Joey não quebrou o beijou. Seto sentia a sua cabeça zonza e não estava certo de se dever à queda. Joey continuava a beijá-lo e, pela primeira vez, Seto cedeu e beijou-o de volta. O beijo durou apenas segundos, mas quando Joey o quebrou, sorriu, triunfante.

"Aha, finalmente cedeste!" exclamou ele.

"Acho que está na hora de saíres de cima de mim, antes que eu tenha de o fazer à força." disse Seto, de maneira fria, como se nada tivesse acontecido segundos antes.

Joey acabou por se soltar de Seto e se levantar. Seto levantou-se também logo de seguida e olhou para o relógio de pulso. Já estava atrasado.

"Fizeste-me atrasar para uma aula." disse Seto, encarando Joey. "E beijaste-me à força, mais uma vez."

"Isso não é bem assim. À força? Tu beijaste-me de volta, lembras-te?"

"Deves estar a sonhar." disse Seto. "Eu não te beijei nada de volta."

"Beijaste sim!" exclamou Joey. "Como é que podes negar?"

"Deixa-me em paz de uma vez por todas. Wheeler, já chega! Pára de andares atrás de mim, senão eu interponho uma providência cautelar para te manter afastado de mim." ameaçou a Seto. "Ou falo com o director da escola e arranjo maneira de te expulsar ou até posso contratar uns brutamontes para te darem uma lição. Eu tenho dinheiro e posso fazer-te muito mal se quiser, percebeste?"

"Eu ouvi o que disseste, mas não fiquei nem um pouco intimidado." disse Joey, sem ceder um milímetro. "Sabes porquê? Porque tu me beijaste de volta. Podes tentar negar e dizer que não, mas fizeste-o. Portanto, eu estou contente e a tua atitude é apenas uma máscara para o que estás realmente a sentir. Pronto, vou ceder na situação de te ver a despir, porque não quero que chegues demasiado atrasado à aula. Até já."

Joey sorriu a Seto e de seguida saiu do compartimento do balneário. Seto ficou alguns segundos sem se mexer e depois lembrou-se que já estava atrasado para a aula, pelo que mudou rapidamente de roupa. Enquanto o fazia, a sua mente não parava de trabalhar.

"_As minhas ameaças não funcionaram. O Wheeler nem sequer pareceu preocupado com o que eu disse. Eu podia realmente fazer o que disse e dar-lhe uma lição… mas… na realidade não consigo." pensou Seto. "Que estupidez! Porque não? Ele merece. Anda sempre a aborrecer-me e… o que é que se passa comigo? Porque é que o beijei de volta? Não o devia ter feito. Raios…"_

Seto saiu de seguida do compartimento e foi até ao ginásio. O professor ficou surpreendido por Seto chegar atrasado, mas sendo uma situação sem precedentes, não disse nada. Joey lançou um olhar a Seto e sorriu-lhe. Seto desviou o olhar.

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

À hora do almoço, Joey, Yugi, Tristan e Téa sentaram-se numa mesa do canto do refeitório, para almoçarem. Enquanto o faziam, Téa falou das lições de dança que estava a ter, Yugi disse que felizmente as vendas na loja do seu avô estavam a aumentar e depois Joey largou a bomba de que tinha beijado Seto no balneário e ele tinha correspondido. Os seus três amigos ficaram verdadeiramente surpreendidos.

"Tu tens a certeza absoluta do que estás a dizer, Joey?" perguntou Yugi. "Não estarás a fazer confusão?"

"Também me parece que sim. O Kaiba, a beijar-te de volta? Parece-me muito, mas mesmo muito improvável." disse Tristan.

"Pois, podia até ser improvável, mas de facto aconteceu." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Eu sabia que ele iria acabar por ceder e foi realmente o que aconteceu. Agora posso ter mais esperança de ele corresponder aos meus sentimentos."

"Joey, não tenhas muitas ilusões." avisou Téa. "Tu sabes como o Kaiba é."

"Sim, eu sei, mas ele está a mudar, lentamente. Ajudou-me com a situação do meu pai e agora acabou por retribuir o beijo, apesar de depois ter negado e ter-me feito algumas ameaças."

"Ameaças? Que tipo de ameaças?" perguntou Yugi.

Joey explicou aos amigos o que Seto lhe tinha dito, mas não pareceu nada alarmado.

"Se ele realmente quisesse fazer isso, já o teria feito. Não, ele até pode achar-me um pouco aborrecido, por andar atrás dele, mas no fundo, até gosta."

"Pelo que ele aparenta, só se for mesmo lá no fundo." disse Tristan.

"Só tenho pena que acabei por não o ver a despir-se."

"Por favor, poupa-nos aos pormenores." pediu Tristan.

"Mas aí está. Não há pormenores." lamentou-se Joey. "Mas talvez haja no futuro. Eu não vou desistir."

"Tu ficaste mesmo apanhadinho pelo Kaiba." disse Téa. "Quem diria. Vocês detestavam-se."

"Isso foi no passado." disse Joey. "Agora as coisas mudaram e eu vou conquistá-lo, nem que seja a última coisa que faça!"

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

No dia seguinte, Joey chegou à escola quase na hora da primeira aula começar. Tinha-se atrasado, pois tivera uma ideia à última hora e resolvera que tinha de a pôr em prática ainda nesse mesmo dia. Demorara-se alguns minutos a escolher uma t-shirt para colocar na mochila, juntamente com um copo e uma pequena toalha. Tudo objectos necessários para o seu plano.

Joey entrou na sala de aula apenas uns segundos antes da aula começar e dirigiu-se ao seu lugar. Sorriu ao ver Seto, mas ele desviou o olhar. Meses antes, no início das aulas, Joey tinha amaldiçoado o seu azar por ter chegado atrasado à primeira aula de matemática. Quando chegara, havia apenas um lugar vazio no fundo da sala, ao lado de Seto.

Nessa altura, Joey pensava que não lhe podia ter acontecido nada pior. Teria de ficar ao lado de Seto em todas as aulas de matemática e não gostava nada da ideia. O único beneficio que poderia ter, seria em tentar copiar as respostas dos problemas de matemática que Seto resolvia, mas rapidamente descobriu que Seto não permitiria isso. Agora, no presente, Joey pensava que tinha sido o destino a fazê-lo chegar tarde meses antes. Não podia estar mais contente por, em todas as aulas de matemática, estar ao lado de Seto.

"Bom dia, Kaiba." disse Joey, sentando-se no seu lugar.

Seto não disse nada e começou a folhear o seu manual de matemática. Joey acenou a Yugi, Téa e Tristan, que estavam sentados numa das mesas da frente da aula. Pouco depois, o professor de matemática chegou e começou a aula. Depois de uns minutos a ensinar nova matéria, mandou os alunos fazerem alguns exercícios que constavam do manual e começou a andar pela sala, para ajudar os alunos com mais dificuldades. Seto começou a fazer os exercícios rapidamente, enquanto Joey olhou para eles e não fazia ideia de como os resolver.

"Ei, Kaiba, podias dar-me uma ajudinha nos exercícios." sussurrou Joey. "Ficava-te muito agradecido."

Seto fingiu não o ouvir e continuou a resolver os seus exercícios. Joey não desistiu.

"Kaiba, estás a ouvir-me?" perguntou Joey, mas foi ignorado novamente. "Ok, então acho que vou ter de fazer um teste para ver se não estás surdo. Que tal eu levantar-me e gritar que te amo, para todos ouvirem? Assim testo a tua audição e a dos outros."

Seto bufou, aborrecido, e encarou Joey.

"Porque é que não consegues deixar-me em paz?" perguntou ele.

"Ouve Kaiba, eu só te estou a pedir ajuda nos exercícios, mais nada."

"Eu não sou o professor. Pede-lhe ajuda a ele."

"Não és nada simpático. O que é que te custa? Se me explicares como é que eu consigo fazer pelo menos o primeiro exercício, eu acho que depois consigo fazer os outros sozinho. Por favor?"

Joey lançou a Seto a sua melhor expressão de cachorrinho abandonado. A expressão de Seto manteve-se impassível, mas no seu interior, sentiu um nó na barriga. Suspirou e puxou o seu manual para mais perto de Joey.

"Vou explicar-te, mas presta atenção, porque o vou fazer apenas uma vez." disse Seto.

Joey sorriu e Seto explicou-lhe como fazer o exercício. Joey passou para o segundo exercício e depois de o resolver, mostrou-o a Seto, que acenou afirmativamente.

"Está certo. Agora faz os outros." disse ele.

"Vou fazer. Obrigado pela ajuda. Se não soubesse que iríamos direitinhos ao director da escola e receberíamos um grande castigo por isso se te beijasse aqui na sala à frente do professor, dava-te um beijo de agradecimento." disse Joey.

"Dispenso o beijo."

"Não dispensas nada. Estás só a fazer-te de durão, mas no fundo tu gostas dos meus beijos. Por isso é que me beijaste de volta ontem."

Seto não respondeu e voltou a sua atenção para os exercícios que ainda lhe faltavam terminar. Joey continuou a sorrir, enquanto fazia os seus exercícios de matemática. A matemática era muito mais divertida desde que se apaixonara por Seto. Por seu lado, Seto lançou um olhar disfarçado a Joey, quando ele estava a resolver um dos exercícios.

"_O Wheeler é tão… nem consigo pensar numa palavra exacta." pensou Seto. "Está sempre a atirar-se a mim descaradamente. O que me irrita bastante… e ao mesmo tempo… estou definitivamente a ficar maluco da minha cabeça. Nem posso sequer pensar em ter nada com o Wheeler… não… nem pensar! Não quero nada com ninguém. Mas lá que ele beija bem… ok, tenho de me concentrar nos exercícios. Esquecer o Wheeler… ignorar a sua presença… sim, é isso que tenho de fazer."_

Quando a aula terminou, Seto foi dos primeiros a levantar-se e sair. Joey arrumou vagarosamente as suas coisas, já a pensar novamente no seu plano. Qual seria a melhor altura para a pôr em prática? À tarde, claro. Na hora do intervalo maior. Sim, seria aí o momento perfeito, pois já conhecia os movimentos de Seto, apesar de Joey não gostar da ideia de ter de aguardar tanto tempo. Pouco depois, ele estava a deixar a sala de aula, com os seus amigos.

"Consegui fazer todos os exercícios graças ao Kaiba." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Pedi-lhe ajuda e ele ajudou-me mesmo. Nem tive de copiar nem nada. Acabei por os conseguir fazer sozinho, depois de perceber qual era o método correcto."

"Vá lá, algo de bom que venha na sequência dessa tua paixão pelo Kaiba. Se fosse dantes, nem ajuda lhe pedirias." disse Tristan.

"Isso era dantes. Já tinha dito." disse Joey. "O Kaiba e eu estamos destinados a ficar juntos, só que ele ainda não sabe… ou talvez saiba, mas ainda não aceitou isso."

O grupo estava nesse momento a encaminhar-se para a sala onde teriam a próxima aula.

"Joey, és meu amigo, gosto muito de ti e também gosto que estejas apaixonado e feliz, mas tu estás a agir como… sei lá, um daqueles malucos que perseguem alguém." disse Téa, abanando a cabeça. "Os famosos têm pessoas assim malucas, que são obcecadas por eles e idealizam coisas que não são verdade…"

"Estás a chamar-me maluco, Téa?" perguntou Joey, irritado.

"Joey… eu tenho de ser sincera. Todos nós percebemos que gostas do Kaiba, mas o problema é que tu andas sempre atrás dele, fazes tudo para o beijares e queres que ele fique contigo, mas ele não quer isso." disse Téa. "Portanto, se ele te diz na cara que não quer nada contigo, devias desistir de uma vez."

"Tenho de concordar com a Téa, Joey." disse Yugi. "De que te serve andares atrás do Kaiba se ele não gosta de ti? Acho que assim fazes com que ele goste ainda menos. E se continuas assim… se calhar vais precisar de ajuda psicológica."

"Argh, vocês não percebem nada!" exclamou Joey, aborrecido, encarando os amigos. "Eu gosto do Kaiba e vou ficar com ele! Vocês pensam que ele não gosta de mim, mas eu sei que sim! Não estou maluquinho da minha cabeça ou a enganar-me. Se eu achasse que não tinha hipótese nenhuma, já teria desistido. Mas eu sei que tenho e pensei que vocês me apoiavam."

"Lá por sermos teus amigos, não quer dizer que te apoiemos em todas as maluqueiras que fizeres." disse Tristan.

"Olhem… não quero mais conversas com vocês. Deixem-me em paz!"

Joey afastou-se dos outros, bastante aborrecido. As horas foram passando. Joey não voltou a falar com os amigos nas aulas que se seguiram, nem almoçou junto deles no refeitório. Sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore no pátio da escola, a comer uma sandes, na hora do almoço e ficou pensativo.

"_Eu não estou louco. Gosto realmente do Kaiba… mas estarei a exagerar? Eu quero-o para mim. Mas isso é normal, quando estamos apaixonados, acho eu. E além disso, eu sei que o Kaiba também sente algo por mim. Talvez não seja tão forte como o que eu sinto por ele, mas os sentimentos também se constroem." pensou Joey. "Será que o plano que tenho preparado vai resultar? Agora que penso nisso… se os meus amigos soubessem do plano, achariam definitivamente que eu estou maluco. Será que devo desistir desse plano? Não. Não vou desistir. Vou com ele para a frente. Tenho um objectivo e vai ser cumprido!"_

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

Mal a aula antes do intervalo grande terminou, os alunos começaram a sair da sala de aula. Joey estava impaciente para dar seguimento ao seu plano. Estando zangado com os amigos, não teve de lhes dar nenhuma desculpa para onde ia. Discretamente, seguiu Seto. Durante o tempo que andara atrás de Seto, aprendera alguns dos seus hábitos. Um deles é que Seto aproveitava sempre aquele intervalo para ir à casa de banho lavar as mãos. Nesse dia, não foi diferente e Joey viu quando Seto entrou na casa de banho masculina daquele andar.

"_Ok, agora é só dar seguimento ao meu plano. Espero que tenha um pouco de sorte e não esteja mais ninguém na casa de banho neste momento." pensou Joey._

Quando Joey se preparava para entrar na casa de banho, o seu colega de turma Ryou Bakura aproximou-se, para ir também à casa de banho. Joey ficou alarmado e surgiu-lhe uma ideia rapidamente.

"Bakura! Não entres na casa de banho!" exclamou Joey.

"Hum, porquê?" perguntou Bakura, confuso.

"Rebentaram uns canos e a casa de banho ficou cheia de água. Eu até tinha visto um placard a dizer que a casa de banho estava fora de serviço, mas algum dos alunos parvos deve tê-lo tirado. É melhor ires a outra casa de banho." disse Joey.

Bakura, convencido de que a história que Joey inventara era verdade, afastou-se para ir a outra casa de banho. Joey avançou, abriu a porta da casa de banho e entrou. Tal como previra, encontrou Seto a lavar as mãos. Joey olhou para os compartimentos que haviam na casa de banho e estavam todos vazios. Perfeito. Estava a sós com Seto.

"Então Kaiba, é desta vez que te vejo despir?" perguntou Joey.

Seto virou-se para encarar Joey.

"Até à casa de banho me seguiste?" perguntou Seto. "Tu estás cada vez pior. E respondendo à tua pergunta, não me vou despir, portanto tira daí essa ideia."

Joey abanou a cabeça. Já esperava aquela resposta. Joey colocou a sua mochila no chão e abriu-a, tirando de lá o copo que tinha colocado lá nessa manhã. Seto ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem perceber o que Joey estava a fazer. Joey foi até uma das torneiras e encheu o copo de água. Depois, virou-se para Seto.

"Não queres mesmo despir-te para mim? Só a camisola chegava."

"Wheeler, já disse que não!" exclamou Seto, irritado. "Agora sai-me da frente que eu vou…"

Antes de Seto poder terminar a frase, Joey usou o copo com água e lançou-lhe a água contra a camisola, ensopando-o. Seto arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

"Olha o que fizeste!" exclamou Seto. "Tenho a camisola ensopada. E a água está a escorrer para as calças!"

Joey pousou o copo no chão e retirou a toalha que tinha na mochila, estendendo-a a Seto.

"Aqui tens uma toalha para te secares. E tenho na mochila uma t-shirt que podes vestir." disse Joey. "Se tiveres o casaco molhado, tens de o tirar, para não ficares doente."

"Tu estás louco? Porque é que me atiraste com água?" perguntou Seto, furioso e depois percebeu. "Claro, tu preparaste tudo ao pormenor. Água, para me molhar, a toalha para me secar e uma t-shirt. Querias ver-me a despir e arranjaste este plano para eu agora despir a camisola e vestir a t-shirt e assim tu poderes ver-me a mudar de roupa… tu és completamente doido!"

"Kaiba…"

"Não digas mais nada." disse Seto. "Não quero a tua toalha, nem a t-shirt. Afasta-te de mim e falo a sério! A princípio, quando tu começaste a andar atrás de mim, pensei que isso passaria, eventualmente. Mas foste ficando mais insistente… e até certo ponto, eu não achava completamente mau. Mas passaste dos limites."

"Eu amo-te, Kaiba." disse Joey.

"Não, não amas. Estás só obcecado por mim. Quem me dera ter estado quieto no meu canto e nunca me ter envolvido com a tua história familiar. Assim, não terias razão para teres ficado assim. Eu nunca, mas nunca vou gostar de alguém que me faz o que tu fizeste! Sei lá o que irás fazer no futuro, também! Se tu tivesses feito tudo como deve ser… como uma pessoa normal, a tentar conquistar outra, sem forçar… as coisas podiam ser diferentes. Mas não foram e quero-te longe de mim, senão as ameaças que eu fiz ontem no balneário vão tornar-se realidade. Estás avisado!"

Furioso e molhado, Seto saiu de rompante da casa de banho, enquanto Joey ficava paralisado e chocado. Encostou-se a uma parede e sentiu uma dor no peito.

"_Ele odeia-me… é tudo culpa minha. O que fiz eu? Eu amo-o, mas… eu queria tanto vê-lo a mudar de roupa, ver a pele dele, o corpo dele sem roupa… que fiz isto e agora o Kaiba odeia-me e não me quer por perto." pensou Joey. "Mas eu não consigo estar longe dele. Não posso..."_

Nesse momento, Joey lembrou-se das palavras dos amigos. Tinha-se zangado com eles, por lhe dizerem que poderia estar a ficar obcecado com Seto e afinal, eles tinham razão. Joey deixou-se cair no chão, abalado.

"_Eu preciso de fazer alguma coisa. Não posso deixar o Kaiba odiar-me, mas ele não me quer junto dele e eu… eu não me importaria de fazer uma loucura para o ter junto de mim…isto não é normal… eu preciso de ajuda… preciso dos meus amigos, antes que enlouqueça!"_

**Continua…**


	2. Rivalidade

**Capítulo 2: Rivalidade**

Depois do incidente na casa de banho, nem Seto, nem Joey tinham ido à última aula do dia. Seto ligara ao seu motorista, que o fora buscar de imediato à escola. Por seu lado, quando Joey saíra da casa de banho, vagueara pela escola. Queria muito desabafar com os amigos, apesar deles, com toda a certeza, ficarem chocados com mais uma das suas aproximações a Seto, depois de o terem avisado que estava a ficar obcecado. Joey decidiu aguardar até a aula terminar para falar com os amigos para que eles não faltassem e não fora à aula pois não estava com cabeça para ouvir a professora.

Quando a aula terminou, os alunos começaram a sair. Joey viu os amigos sairem da sala de aula, pois estava num corredor ali perto e esperou até que eles se encaminhassem para a saída. Depois, foi ter com eles.

"Joey, onde é que te meteste? Faltaste à aula." disse Téa. "Aconteceu-te alguma coisa?"

"Já falas connosco ou ainda estás zangado?" perguntou Tristan.

"Pessoal, eu explico-vos tudo, mas vamos conversar para outro lugar." pediu Joey.

"Está bem. Vamos todos até à minha casa." disse Yugi.

O tempo que durou a caminhada até à casa de Yugi não foi grande, mas Joey permaneceu sempre calado e os outros perceberam que algo grave se passaram. Ao chegarem a casa de Yugi, sentaram-se todos na sala de estar.

"Então Joey, o que se passa?" perguntou Yugi, preocupado.

"Eu fiz uma asneira… grande. Muito grande." disse Joey.

De seguida, Joey contou aos amigos o plano que tinha arquitectado e a reacção de Seto, bem como o que ele lhe dissera. Quando terminou, Joey parecia devastado e os seus amigos entreolharam-se antes de falarem.

"Joey, tu próprio já percebeste que não devias ter feito o que fizeste." disse Téa. "E eu já te tinha dito…"

"Eu sei, eu sei, mas não posso mudar o que está feito." disse Joey. "O que é que eu faço agora? Não quero perder o Kaiba."

"Tu nunca tiveste o Kaiba, Joey. Portanto, nem o podes perder. Esquece-o e pronto." disse Tristan.

"Tristan, as coisas não funcionam assim." disse Yugi. "Joey, primeiro, tens de te controlar. Tens feito tudo para te aproximares do Kaiba e isso é demais. Não podes continuar assim. Se não te conseguires distanciar, precisas mesmo de apoio psicológico."

"Custa tanto…" disse Joey.

"Mas tens de conseguir." disse Téa, de maneira firme, encarando Joey. "Eu acho que talvez ainda não seja preciso ajuda psicológica se agora tiveres calma e conseguires impor regras na tua aproximação ao Kaiba. Ele não vai querer-te a chateá-lo agora. Mas talvez no futuro, se tu fizeres as coisas com calma, ele venha a gostar de ti."

"Eu… não sei como explicar, mas eu sei que o Kaiba sente… ou sentia algo por mim. Então, estava a fazer tudo errado…"

"Sim, estavas. Mas estás ainda a tempo de corrigir os teus erros." disse Yugi. "Acho que a primeira coisa que tens a fazer, mesmo que o Kaiba te tenha dito para te afastares, é pedires-lhe desculpa pelo teu comportamento."

"E depois deixares passar algum tempo até te tentares aproximar dele novamente." disse Tristan.

"Agora tens de ter noção dos limites e ouvir-nos. Nós apoiamos-te, Joey. És nosso amigo, portanto, vamos estar atentos para te ajudar a controlares-te." disse Téa.

Joey suspirou e lançou um pequeno sorriso aos amigos.

"Obrigado pessoal. Eu vou começar de novo e desta vez hei-de fazer as coisas bem."

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

No dia seguinte, quando Joey e os amigos entraram na sala de aula, viram que Seto já lá estava, sentado no seu lugar, a escrever no seu portátil. Os amigos de Joey lançaram-lhe olhares de encorajamento e Joey avançou. Aproximou-se de Seto, que desviou o olhar do seu portátil e o encarou.

"Eu disse-te para não te aproximares de mim." disse Seto.

"Eu sei. Mas tinha de vir para te pedir desculpas pelo que fiz." disse Joey. "Estou arrependido e sei que não devia ter usado aquele plano para te ver despir ou ter-te beijado à força nas vezes que já beijei e… bem, não devia ter feito o que fiz até agora. Peço desculpa."

"Há mais alguma coisa que me queiras dizer? Senão, vai-te embora e deixa-me em paz." disse Seto, friamente.

Joey sentiu-se magoado pela extrema frieza na voz de Seto, mas sabia que era tudo culpa sua.

"Era só isto Kaiba. Não te vou aborrecer mais."

Joey afastou-se de Seto e juntou-se aos amigos. Seto voltou novamente o seu olhar para o portátil, mas na realidade não se conseguiu voltar a concentrar.

"_Pediu-me desculpa, o que já não é mau." pensou Seto. "Não pode continuar a fazer coisas daquelas. Quem é que ele pensa que é? Eu… já não sei o que se passa comigo. Penso que, talvez, só talvez, sentisse algo pelo Wheeler. Mas não assim. Não por alguém que arranja aqueles esquemas patéticos e que me obriga a fazer coisas que eu não quero. Se eu o quisesse beijar ou despir-me à frente dele, seria eu a tomar a iniciativa. Não me pode forçar a nada."_

Seto lançou um olhar discreto a Joey e aos seus amigos e abanou a cabeça.

"_Será que ele se vai afastar agora? Porque é que isto me preocupa, se fui eu que lhe disse expressamente para se afastar? Mas eu não queria realmente que ele se afastasse de todo… apenas que deixasse de agir daquela maneira." pensou Seto._

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

Passaram-se três semanas desde o incidente na casa de banho da escola. Joey mantivera-se o mais afastado possível de Seto, apesar de isso lhe doer bastante. Gostaria de estar perto dele, de lhe sorrir, de o poder beijar, mas tinha-se mentalizado que era necessário afastar-se para não arranjar mais confusões. Não queria que Seto o ficasse a odiar ou que tomasse alguma medida drástica para o manter afastado.

Já Seto, apesar de a princípio não o conseguir admitir, sentia a falta de Joey. Apesar de o ver todos os dias na escola e de se sentar ao lado dele na aula de matemática, tudo tinha mudado radicalmente. Agora apenas existia um bom dia que Joey lhe lançava quando o via de manhã e mais nada. As aulas de informática eram agora totalmente e terrivelmente aborrecidas. Nem uma única mensagem tinha sido enviada através do programa do computador nas últimas três semanas.

Seto, por algumas vezes, estivera prestes a tomar a iniciativa de tentar começar uma conversa, mas acabara por desistir da ideia. Afinal, fora ele que dissera a Joey para se afastar e Joey estava apenas a fazer isso mesmo. Não podia agora dizer-lhe que afinal não se afastasse, até porque Seto queria uma aproximação lenta e não que Joey voltasse a ter as atitudes de antes.

A situação de se afastar de Seto estava a ser ainda mais difícil para Joey pelo facto de que, no momento, mais uma pessoa tinha tomado interesse por Seto. A maioria dos fãs de Seto, que também queriam namorar com ele, acabavam por se manter à distância, por timidez. Mas Duke Devlin não era tímido, tinha surgido para conquistar Seto e estava determinado a isso. Duke tinha andado envolvido com Espa Roba e quando se cansara dele, resolvera arranjar outra pessoa.

Por essa altura, Duke vira que Joey parara com as suas investidas sobre Seto e resolvera aproveitar para conquistar o presidente da Kaiba Corporation. Não que tivesse alguma vez temido competir com Joey pelo afecto de Seto, mas não tivera exactamente interessado nisso. Agora, estava interessado. Assim, agora Duke era companhia frequente de Seto, mas fazia tudo com muito mais subtileza que alguma vez Joey fizera.

"Ele vai roubar-me o Seto." queixou-se Joey.

Nesse momento, Joey, Yugi, Téa e Tristan estavam a almoçar no refeitório. Seto e Duke estavam sentados numa mesa afastada a comer. Duke ia falando, enquanto Seto apenas comia sem dizer nada.

"Tem calma, Joey." disse Yugi. "O Duke não vai ficar com o Kaiba."

"Como é que podes ter tanta certeza?"

"Não me parece que o Kaiba esteja minimamente interessado nele." respondeu Yugi.

"Ai não? Então porque é que ele deixa o Duke Devlin andar atrás dele, tal como eu fazia? Nem sequer se queixa nem nada. E vejam bem que o Kaiba está a almoçar no refeitório. Ele quase nunca faz isso! Mas está aqui, com o Duke…"

"Há que dizer que o Duke é mais subtil que tu, Joey. Não beija o Kaiba em lugares públicos, nem nada assim, mas de qualquer maneira, o Kaiba não está interessado nele. Eles têm ambos empresas, portanto pode ser por isso que o Kaiba o atura, para trocarem opiniões de vez em quando. O Duke está interessado no Kaiba, não há dúvida." disse Téa. "Mas o Kaiba não corresponde a esses sentimentos."

"Não sabes isso, Téa."

"Claro que sei. Vê bem que ele nem está a olhar para o Duke e nem me parece que esteja a prestar muita atenção. Havia mais possibilidades de o Kaiba gostar de ti do que do Duke, simplesmente porque a bem ou a mal, a ti ele não era indiferente na maioria das situações."

"Isso deixa-me mesmo muito mais seguro, Téa." disse Joey, revirando os olhos.

"Não sei se vocês partilham da mesma opinião que eu, mas se calhar está na altura de tu voltares ao jogo, Joey." disse Tristan. "Que é como quem diz, voltares a tentar conquistar o Kaiba."

"Acham que sim?" perguntou Joey.

O grupo voltou a olhar para a mesa onde se sentavam Duke e Seto. Duke sorriu intensamente e Seto continuava sem olhar para ele. Depois, Duke percebeu que estava a ser observado e lançou um sorriso maldoso na direcção do grupo de amigos, que se entreolharam.

"Definitivamente, há que fazer qualquer coisa." disse Yugi. "Mas nada extremo."

"Pronto, também concordo. Joey, tens de te aproximar do Kaiba outra vez, mas com calma. Nada de coisas forçadas." disse Téa. "Nós ajudamos-te se precisares."

"Obrigado pessoal." disse Joey, começando a sorrir. "Eu espero conseguir conquistá-lo. Não vou deixar que o Duke o faça. Ele namora tudo o que mexa e depois deita-os fora como se fossem lixo. Mas não deixo que faça isso ao Kaiba."

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

Joey passou imenso tempo a pensar no primeiro passo que deveria dar para se voltar a aproximar de Seto. Acabou por ter uma ideia e passou algum tempo a escrever uma carta a Seto. No dia seguinte, Joey chegou bastante cedo à escola e conseguiu introduzir a carta no cacifo de Seto. Quando Seto chegou e se dirigiu ao cacifo, antes de ir para a sala de aula, abriu o cacifo e deparou-se com a carta.

Ao longo do tempo, Seto recebera muitas cartas de fãs seus e até algumas com insultos. Acabara por ler com atenção as primeiras cartas que recebera. Depois, fartara-se e agora sempre que recebia alguma carta, mandava-a para o lixo de imediato, sem a ler. Porém, no envelope onde estava a carta, estava escrito o nome de Joey e Seto não conseguiu deitá-la fora sem mais nem menos. Tinha de a ler.

Seto fechou o cacifo, olhou para o relógio de pulso e verificou que ainda tinha vários minutos antes da primeira aula do dia começar, pelo que se dirigiu à biblioteca. Ao chegar lá, escolheu uma mesa ao fundo, sem ninguém por perto, sentou-se numa cadeira e tirou a carta de dentro do envelope. A letra de Joey era muito aquém de perfeita, mas Seto não estava preocupado com isso nesse momento. Leu atentamente a carta.

"_**Kaiba, escrevo-te esta carta para te pedir novamente desculpa pelo meu comportamento. Sei que não me portei correctamente contigo e que fiz coisas que não devia ter feito e que te aborreceram. Sei que tens toda a razão para estares aborrecido comigo. Como viste, eu afastei-me de ti, mas na verdade, não o queria continuar a fazer. Eu já te tinha dito e escrevo-o agora. Amo-te, Seto Kaiba.**_

_**Compreendo que no passado tenha exagerado nas minhas acções, mas eu quero mostrar-te que consigo controlar-me, se me deixares. Gostava que me deixasses aproximar de ti novamente. Prometo não fazer cenas, nem te envergonhar, nem fazer nada que não queiras. Por favor, dá-me uma nova oportunidade."**_

Seto suspirou e voltou a reler a carta novamente. Abanou a cabeça quando terminou de a ler pela segunda vez.

"_O Wheeler está a pedir-me desculpa novamente e quer que eu o deixe aproximar-se de mim." pensou Seto. "Na verdade, também é o que quero, mas se lhe digo isso, ele pensa que eu estou interessado nele ou interessado em que ele volte a estar perto de mim… e estou, mas devia continuar a parecer que não estou… isto é confuso."_

Seto voltou a suspirar.

"_O que devo fazer? Dizer-lhe para continuar afastado de mim? Dizer-lhe que o desculpo e que podemos voltar a estar juntos mais vezes?" perguntou-se Seto, pensativo. Depois de alguns segundos, tomou uma decisão. "Vou ter de lhe dar uma resposta que, ao mesmo tempo lhe diga que pode voltar a aproximar-se de mim, mas que em que não me mostre demasiado interessado que isso aconteça. Não posso dar parte de fraco. Tenho de manter a minha postura. Afinal, eu sou o Seto Kaiba e tenho uma reputação a manter."_

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

O toque da campainha assinalou o final da primeira aula da manhã e os alunos levantaram-se rapidamente, começando a sair da sala. Joey tinha passado a aula toda a olhar discretamente para Seto, tentando descortinar se ele já teria visto a carta que lhe escrevera e se a lera. Por seu lado, Seto estivera a preparar-se para falar com Joey quando a aula terminasse. Depois do toque de saída, Seto levantou-se e encaminhou-se para Joey.

"Temos de falar, Wheeler." disse Seto.

Joey acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto sentia um nó no estômago, tal era o nervosismo. Será que Seto lhe diria para se manter afastado? Será que não? Yugi, Téa e Tristan apressaram-se a sair da sala de aula, percebendo que Joey e Seto tinham de resolver as coisas sozinhos. Quando o último aluno saiu da sala de aula, Seto fechou a porta, para ele e Joey poderem falar à vontade sem ninguém ouvir. Seto e Joey encararam-se.

"Li a carta que deixaste no meu cacifo." começou Seto. "E portanto, era necessário que falássemos sobre isso."

Joey não disse nada. O tom de Seto não revelava qualquer tipo de sentimento, pelo que não sabia o que esperar do outro rapaz.

"Tu tinhas prometido afastar-te de mim e deixaste de te atirar a mim e de me embaraçar a mim e a ti próprio com as tuas atitudes. Tenho de reconhecer que conseguiste realmente deixares de te comportar como um louco obsessivo." disse Seto. "E para tu escreveres uma carta, o que devo ser muito, muito raro, é porque o que escreveste é realmente verdade."

"Claro que é. Tudo o que escrevi na carta é verdade. Eu queria…"

"Aproximares-te de mim novamente. Eu sei." disse Seto. "Mas sabes, eu posso não querer que isso aconteça, certo?"

Joey mordeu o lábio. Não parara de encarar Seto e com aquelas palavras sentia-se ainda pior. Seto preparava-se para lhe dizer para se manter afastado de uma vez por todas?

"Mas pronto, se tu realmente te vais comportar, talvez, apenas talvez, não haja problema de tu te voltares a aproximar de mim." disse Seto. "Mas desta vez, cuidado com o que fazes. Não vou tolerar exageros."

"Eu prometo que não vou fazer novamente aquelas cenas. Prometo." disse Joey, sorrindo de seguida. "Obrigado Kaiba."

Joey aproximou-se mais de Seto e abraçou-o. Seto ficou surpreendido e paralisado durante uns segundos, sem saber o que fazer. Não costumavam abraçá-lo, a não ser Mokuba em alguns momentos. E tinha acabado de dizer a Joey para não exagerar e agora ele abraçara-o.

"_Mas isto não é um exagero. É uma forma de mostrar a felicidade dele por lhe dares mais uma oportunidade." disse uma voz na cabeça de Seto. "E tu devias aproveitar o momento. Relaxa e deixa-te levar. Tu também queres estar próximo dele. Um abraço não tem mal nenhum."_

Seto deu por si a abraçar Joey de volta. Quando Joey quebrou o abraço, exibia um dos seus sorrisos cintilantes.

"Posso ter esperança que um dia, talvez, possamos ficar juntos?" perguntou ele, encarando Seto.

"Eu não falei em ficarmos juntos… apenas estarmos próximos. Não é como se eu estivesse interessado em ti. Não penses isso! Não estou!" exclamou Seto.

Logo de seguida, a expressão de Joey ensombrou-se um pouco e Seto teve vontade de bater em si próprio. Dentro de si tinha um conflito de sentimentos, queria Joey por perto, queria dizer-lhe que não era indiferente e talvez fosse mesmo possível ficarem juntos, mas o seu orgulho dizia-lhe que não devia ceder assim. Nunca dependera emocionalmente de outra pessoa e não podia deixar que começasse agora, porque se poderia magoar. Joey poderia magoá-lo.

"Eu pensei que… como retribuíste o abraço… claro que fui precipitado outra vez." disse Joey. "Eu… desculpa, vou-me embora."

Joey, com um olhar ferido, preparou-se para abandonar a sala, mas Seto agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Espera." pediu ele, respirando fundo. A sua batalha interior continuava, mas um dos lados tinha ganho. "Eu nunca gostei de ninguém, Wheeler. Nunca namorei e fui criado a aprender a esconder os meus sentimentos. Nem sempre sei dizer o que devo e não magoar os outros. O que quero dizer é… sim, podes ter esperanças sobre nós os dois. Não sei se passará disso, mas podes ter esperanças."

"Isso quer dizer que tu sentes alguma coisa por mim? Ou não sentes nada e estás a dar-me uma nova oportunidade para te conquistar?" perguntou Joey.

"Acho que… um pouco das duas coisas." respondeu Seto, largando o braço de Joey.

Joey abanou a cabeça, compreendendo. Havia ali uma centelha de esperança. Seto poderia vir a gostar muito dele, mas como já ouvira alguém dizer, o amor construía-se. Depois lembrou-se de Duke Devlin e sentiu um grande desconforto. Se Seto estava ali a falar com ele agora e a dizer-lhe que poderia ter esperanças, então porque é que deixava Duke andar sempre atrás dele? Queria ficar com os dois ao mesmo tempo?

"E quanto ao Duke Devlin?" perguntou Joey.

"O que tem ele?"

"Ora, ele está sempre a andar atrás de ti para todo o lado. Tal como eu fazia, antigamente. E não te vi a afastá-lo nem nada do género, portanto… o que significa ele então?"

"O Devlin não significa nada. É apenas uma companhia. Falamos de negócios e afins, já que ambos temos empresas." respondeu Seto. "Nada mais. Não há, nem nunca houve nada entre mim e ele, se é isso que estás a insinuar. Apenas o mantinha por perto porque… bom, sem ti a andares a rondar-me sempre… digamos que as coisas estavam muito monótonas e assim sempre havia alguém com quem conversar, se me apetecesse. Mas na realidade, era o Devlin que falava mais e não eu."

"Portanto, ele era apenas um amigo normal?"

"Não direi amigo, mas um conhecido."

"Ele está interessado em ti." disse Joey. "E não é em amizade."

"Não me parece."

"Pois eu tenho a certeza absoluta."

"Não quero nada com ele, independentemente da maneira como ele se sente em relação a mim." disse Seto.

"Não percebes que o Duke Devlin não é pessoa de desistir facilmente de nada? Ele já namorou com imensa gente e desta vez tens os olhos postos em ti. Tens de te afastar dele e mesmo assim não me parece que te vá deixar em paz, pelo menos de imediato e…"

"Wheeler, vamos esclarecer uma coisa. Eu dei-te uma nova hipótese, mas também não tentes controlar-me. Eu posso dar-me com quem quiser e sei tomar conta de mim e também sei o que quero ou não quero." disse Seto. "Portanto, se eu digo que não quero nada com o Devlin, é isso mesmo. Só tens de confiar em mim e mais nada."

"Mas…"

"Confias ou não?"

"Eu confio em ti. Não confio no Duke Devlin."

"Se começamos já com cenas de ciúmes, então talvez seja melhor pararmos já por aqui e nem te voltares a aproximar de mim."

Joey ficou alarmado e abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não. Desculpa. Eu confio em ti." disse Joey. "Se tu dizes que não queres nada com o Duke, eu acredito. Não me afastes outra vez, por favor."

Seto abanou a cabeça, em assentimento e o assunto morreu por ali. Pouco depois, estavam os dois a sair da sala de aula e Joey tentou ter uma conversar normal, apesar de a sua mente estar inquieta.

"_O Duke não vai desistir assim facilmente. Eu confio no Kaiba. Se ele me diz que não quer nada com o Duke, então é a verdade." pensou Joey. "Ele está a dar-me uma oportunidade a mim e eu vou aproveitá-la, obviamente. Mas também vou estar atento ao Duke. Vou sim."_

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

À hora de almoço, Joey, Téa, Tristan e Yugi sentaram-se para almoçarem no refeitório. Escolheram uma mesa a um canto e começaram a conversar enquanto comiam. Seto tinha ido comer à sua mansão. Joey estava bastante animado por poder voltar a estar junto de Seto novamente.

"Só é pena ele não estar aqui agora." disse Joey. "Mas digam-me lá, o que é que acham que eu devo fazer agora? Não quero precipitar-me outra vez."

"Acho que apenas tens de agir de forma natural, Joey." respondeu Téa. "Fala com ele e tenta arranjar algum programa que tanto ele como tu gostem."

"Para já, o importante é passarem mais tempo juntos. Tu já gostas dele e ele deu-te uma oportunidade, portanto também está receptivo." disse Yugi.

"O Kaiba é o tipo de pessoa que deve gostar de programas culturais, como ir a museus e assim." disse Tristan. "Aí tens uma ideia."

"Pois, mas eu não gosto de museus." disse Joey.

"Há que fazer sacrifícios em nome do amor." disse Tristan, abanando a cabeça.

Pouco depois, uma figura aproximou-se deles. Só quando já estava mesmo perto da mesa é que os quatro amigos repararam que era Duke Devlin. Quando olharam para ele, perceberam de imediato que não estava satisfeito. Duke não se deu ao trabalho de ser simpático e dizer olá a ninguém. Virou-se rapidamente para encarar Joey.

"Joey, porque é que andas outra vez à volta do Kaiba?" perguntou ele. "Vi-vos juntos no intervalo."

"Que eu saiba, eu posso passar o meu tempo com quem quiser." disse Joey. "Pois bem, decidi passá-lo com o Kaiba. Algum problema nisso?"

"Tu afastaste-te dele e agora lembraste-te de voltar a aproximar-te novamente? Acho isso muito estranho. Bom, de qualquer das maneiras, tens de te manter afastado, percebeste?"

"Não, não percebi e também não vou manter-me afastado dele só porque tu queres." disse Joey.

Duke ergueu o queixo em modo desafiador.

"Ai sim, Joey? Não queiras ir contra o que eu digo, porque senão acabas por te arrepender." disse ele.

"Ei, não ameaces o Joey!" exclamou Tristan, zangado. "Senão és tu que te arrependes e ficas sem uns quantos dentes na boca."

"Nós bem vimos que tu estás interessado no Kaiba, mas ele não quer nada contigo, Duke." disse Téa.

"Isso é mentira. Quer dizer, a segunda parte é mentira. Eu estou interessado nele, sim e o Kaiba também está interessado em mim." disse Duke, olhando de seguida Joey nos olhos. "Joey, tu não tens nada que o Kaiba goste. És um pobre diabo, que não tem onde cair morto. Ele nunca se iria interessar por ti."

"Ai sim? Ao menos eu já o beijei. Mais do que uma vez. Devo pelo menos estar à tua frente na corrida pelo coração do Kaiba." disse Joey. "E tu deixa o Kaiba em paz, ouviste? Agora sou eu que o digo. Ele não gosta de ti e tu andas com todos. Não vais magoar o Kaiba, porque eu não deixo. Arranja outra vítima."

"Pois, só que eu não quero. Quero o Kaiba. E o que eu quero, eu consigo ter." disse Duke. "Vais acabar por perceber isso em breve."

De seguida, Duke virou costas e afastou-se rapidamente, enquanto os quatro amigos se entreolhavam e abanavam a cabeça.

"Ele não quer desistir do Kaiba." disse Yugi. "Mas tu és capaz de o conseguir conquistar, Joey. O Kaiba vai querer saber só de ti e não do Duke."

"O Kaiba disse-me que não estava interessado nele e eu acredito nisso." disse Joey. "E também não tenho medo das ameaças dele. Não vai afastar-me do Kaiba. Por nada deste mundo."

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

No dia seguinte, depois de sair de uma aula, Duke foi rapidamente até à sala de aula onde Seto e a sua turma tinham estado a ter aula também e pediu-lhe para falarem. Seto acedeu. Joey viu-os afastarem-se e ficou um pouco aborrecido, mas decidiu não os seguir, pois tinha prometido a Seto que confiava nele. Duke e Seto foram até à biblioteca da escola e sentaram-se num dos lugares ao fundo da mesma.

"De que queres falar, Devlin?" perguntou Seto.

"Quero dar-te um conselho." disse Duke. "Devias afastar-te do Joey Wheeler. Achei que não seria necessário dizer-te isto, mas parece que afinal é, porque tens estado junto dele. O Joey não é uma boa companhia."

"Parece-me que eu próprio sei avaliar se alguém é boa companhia ou não." disse Seto, de modo frio. "E no meu entender, o Wheeler não é má companhia."

"Pois estás enganado. Ele já foi um delinquente e não tem maneiras nenhumas. Nem sequer é bom duelista nem nada. Provavelmente anda a aproximar-se de ti pelo teu dinheiro. É melhor que o afastes já."

"Devlin, penso que a conversa fica por aqui." disse Seto, levantando-se. "Não quero saber a tua opinião sobre o Wheeler. Eu é que sei da minha vida."

"Mas…"

"Adeus."

Seto virou costas e afastou-se, enquanto Duke cerrava os punhos, furioso com a situação.

"_O Kaiba não me ouviu. Fui ingénuo demais ao pensar que lhe podia dar a volta assim. Afinal, o Kaiba não é nada burro." pensou Duke. "Mas não desisto tão facilmente. Tenho de arranjar maneira do Joey se afastar dele… hum… agora lembrei-me novamente que o Joey já o fez uma vez. Afastou-se. Mas porquê, se está interessado no Kaiba? Algo se deve ter passado. Vou descobrir o que foi e talvez seja algo que me ajude."_

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

Ainda nesse dia, Duke foi seguindo discretamente Joey sempre que podia. Viu-o a falar com Seto algumas vezes e outras vezes a falar com os seus amigos, mas isso nas salas de aula ou corredores, onde não havia maneira de se aproximar muito. Encontrou a oportunidade de ouvir uma conversa quando Joey, Téa, Tristan e Yugi tinham ido para a parte detrás da escola e se tinham sentado a conversar, no intervalo grande da tarde. A parte detrás da escola possuía algumas árvores e bastantes arbustos. Duke escondeu-se atrás de alguns deles.

"O Kaiba teve de ir requisitar alguns livros à biblioteca." disse Joey, suspirando. "Queria ir com ele, mas depois lembrei-me que também não posso andar sempre colado a ele, como antigamente. Prometi-lhe que seria moderado e é o que estou a fazer."

"E o Duke voltou a aborrecer-te?" perguntou Tristan.

"Até agora, não me voltou a aborrecer a mim." respondeu Joey. "Mas o Kaiba contou-me no intervalo anterior que o Duke lhe tinha dito para ele se afastar de mim."

"O Duke está a ser bastante malvado. Não tem hipóteses com o Kaiba e mesmo assim não vos deixa em paz." disse Yugi.

"Espero que o Kaiba o tenha mandado dar uma volta." disse Téa.

Joey sorriu e explicou aos amigos que Seto não quisera saber o que Duke pensara. Duke cerrou os dentes, furioso e conteve-se para não sair detrás dos arbustos e arranjar confusão com Joey e os outros.

"Estou a pensar convidar o Kaiba para irmos ao museu." disse Joey. "Não aprecio muito, mas o Kaiba há-de gostar."

"Sim, foi o que eu disse." disse Tristan, abanando a cabeça.

"Não quero exagerar desta vez e vou ter cuidado com tudo o que faço. Depois de tudo o que fiz, sempre a andar atrás do Kaiba, a beijá-lo e aquela cena na casa de banho, não vou exagerar novamente. Ele pediu-me para me afastar e agora deu-me uma segunda hipótese. Se exagero novamente, ele nunca mais me quererá ver e deixa de haver alguma hipótese de ficarmos juntos." disse Joey. "Portanto, vou convidá-lo para ir ao museu, espero que ele aceite e que nos acabemos por divertir. Depois, logo se vê. Ainda é muito cedo para pensar em algo mais sério, mas espero que as coisas corram bem."

Os amigos de Joey encorajaram-no na ideia de convidar Seto para irem ao museu. Por seu lado, Duke encaixou as peças do puzzle na sua cabeça e sorriu maliciosamente.

"_Com que então o Kaiba pediu ao Joey para se afastar, porque ele o andava a beijar e andava sempre atrás dele. Agora o Kaiba voltou a aceitá-lo de volta, mas parece que há ali falta de confiança. O Kaiba é reservado e uma vez o Joey beijou-o à frente de toda a gente, na biblioteca. Hum… parece-me que o Kaiba lhe deu uma oportunidade, mas se o Joey o expuser novamente, o Kaiba não o vai perdoar. Aha! Já estou a ter uma ideia fabulosa para os separar."_

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

No dia seguinte de manhã, mal a primeira aula tinha terminado, Joey pediu para falar com Seto a sós. Os dois fecharam a porta da sala.

"Queria perguntar-se se não gostarias de vir comigo a uma visita ao museu da cidade." disse Joey. "Gostava que viesses comigo e podias divertir-nos. Não achas que seja demasiado ou será?"

"Não me parece que haja nenhum mal em irmos ao museu." respondeu Seto. "Mas não me parece que tu sejas um apreciador de museus."

"Bem… hum… se estiveres lá, eu vou divertir-me, seja onde for." disse Joey.

Seto abanou a cabeça e sentiu que um pequeno sorriso se formava nos seus lábios.

"Penso que seria melhor irmos ao cinema." sugeriu Seto. "Eu gosto de filmes e com certeza que tu também."

"Claro que sim! Acho uma óptima ideia." disse Joey. "Podes escolher tu o filme, por mim não tem problema. Só é pena que… hum, esquece."

"É pena o quê?" perguntou Seto, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"É melhor eu não dizer. Não ias gostar de ouvir. Já estaria a exagerar outra vez."

"Agora quero saber como ias concluir a frase." disse Kaiba. "Desembucha de uma vez."

"Pronto, eu ia dizer que só era pena que, como muitos casais que vão ao cinema, não aproveitássemos o escuro para trocar uns beijos." disse Joey, muito depressa.

De seguida, calou-se, mas continuou a olhar para Seto. Seto ficou alguns segundos sem reagir e depois simplesmente encolheu os ombros.

"Não se pode ter tudo." disse Seto. "Portanto, tens de te contentar com a minha companhia, sem beijos."

Joey acenou afirmativamente.

"Marcamos para sexta-feira à noite? Estou livre na sexta." disse Seto.

"Claro. Sim, pode ser."

"Óptimo." disse Seto, caminhando para a porta da sala. Antes de sair, virou-se e encarou Joey. "Quem sabe, no futuro, a tua ideia de nós a beijarmo-nos no cinema não seja assim tão descabida."

De seguida, saiu da sala, enquanto Joey sorria abertamente.

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

A tarde chegou rapidamente e Duke já tinha colocado o seu plano em prática. A escola tinha uma rádio, que passava músicas, anúncios e mensagens nos intervalos. Duke, com o dinheiro que tinha, decidiu colocar um anúncio e pagar para ter a certeza de que não ligavam o anúncio a si próprio. Nesse momento, Duke estava na biblioteca e olhou para o seu relógio. Sorriu maliciosamente.

"_Está quase na hora. Isto vai acabar de vez com o que o Kaiba e o Wheeler têm ou poderiam vir a ter." pensou Duke._

Por essa altura, Seto, Joey, Téa, Tristan e Yugi estavam a entrar na sala de aula onde iriam ter a aula seguinte. Tinham decidido ir directamente para lá, uma vez que o intervalo não era muito grande. Mal tinham pousado as coisas, quando a música que estava a passar vinda da rádio da escola parou de tocar e foi substituída pela voz do aluno responsável pela rádio.

"Agora, trago uma mensagem romântica." disse o aluno. "É do Joey Wheeler, para o Seto Kaiba."

Os amigos de Joey e o próprio Seto olharam para Joey, sem compreenderem o que aquilo significava. Joey devolveu-lhes o olhar, também ele confuso. Não pedira para colocarem nenhuma mensagem na rádio da escola. Na biblioteca, Duke continuava a sorrir.

"O Joey deixou a mensagem de, utilizando as suas palavras, amo-te Seto Kaiba e não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ti. Deste-me uma nova oportunidade para estar contigo e irei agarrá-la para que possamos estar eternamente juntos. És o amor da minha vida e quero que toda a gente o saiba. O Seto Kaiba é meu e só meu! Amo-te muito. A todos os que querem ficar com ele, deixem-no em paz. Ele é meu." disse o aluno da rádio. "E era esta a mensagem romântica. Agora, vamos a uma última música antes do intervalo terminar."

Uma nova música começou a tocar, mas na sala de aula, ninguém lhe prestava atenção. Yugi, Téa e Tristan entreolharam-se, sem quererem acreditar que Joey tinha cometido aquela loucura. Era o maior excesso que podia ter feito. Joey olhou para Seto e viu que ele ficara com uma postura ainda mais rígida do que o normal. Podia ver que estava furioso. Seto deu um passo em direcção a Joey.

"Qual é que foi a tua ideia?" perguntou Seto, irritado. "Tu disseste que não irias cometer exageros e agora isto! Uma mensagem na rádio da escola, para toda a gente ouvir! O que é que te passou pela cabeça, Wheeler?"

**Continua…**


	3. Romance

**Capítulo 3: Romance**

"O Joey deixou a mensagem de, utilizando as suas palavras, amo-te Seto Kaiba e não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ti. Deste-me uma nova oportunidade para estar contigo e irei agarrá-la para que possamos estar eternamente juntos. És o amor da minha vida e quero que toda a gente o saiba. O Seto Kaiba é meu e só meu! Amo-te muito. A todos os que querem ficar com ele, deixem-no em paz. Ele é meu." disse o aluno da rádio. "E era esta a mensagem romântica. Agora, vamos a uma última música antes do intervalo terminar."

Uma nova música começou a tocar, mas na sala de aula, ninguém lhe prestava atenção. Yugi, Téa e Tristan entreolharam-se, sem quererem acreditar que Joey tinha cometido aquela loucura. Era o maior excesso que podia ter feito. Joey olhou para Seto e viu que ele ficara com uma postura ainda mais rígida do que o normal. Podia ver que estava furioso. Seto deu um passo em direcção a Joey.

"Qual é que foi a tua ideia?" perguntou Seto, irritado. "Tu disseste que não irias cometer exageros e agora isto! Uma mensagem na rádio da escola, para toda a gente ouvir! O que é que te passou pela cabeça, Wheeler?"

"Não fui eu que pedi para porem esta mensagem na rádio!" exclamou Joey. "Eu não faria isso! Alguém pediu para porem a mensagem em meu nome, mas não fui eu. Não tenho nada a ver com isso! Juro!"

"Agora vais tentar negar?" perguntou Seto, ainda mais furioso. "Foi com o teu nome que anunciaram a mensagem. Vais dizer-me que não foste tu quem a escreveu, para a lerem na rádio?"

"Já disse que não! Eu prometi que não faria mais excessos, que não te iria envergonhar e tenho cumprido o que prometi."

"Tinhas, até agora." disse Seto. "Eu não estou para aturar mais isto! Dei-te uma nova oportunidade e tu fizeste isto!"

"Eu já disse que não fui eu que pus aquela mensagem na rádio!" exclamou Joey, também ele aborrecido. "Não fui eu!"

Seto lançou um olhar decepcionado a Joey. Acreditara que talvez fosse mesmo possível existir algo entre eles. Acreditara que Joey estava mais calmo agora e sabia o que devia ou não fazer, mas enganara-se.

"Kaiba, por favor, acredita em mim." pediu Joey.

"Não posso. Não quando passa na rádio da escola uma mensagem para todos ouvirem e tu pediste para que ela passasse." disse Seto.

"Kaiba, algo não bate certo aqui." disse Yugi. "O Joey não iria colocar aquela mensagem para passar na rádio. Tenho a certeza absoluta disso."

"Exactamente." concordou Téa. "Ele tem-se comportado bem, sem exageros nem nada. Não faria uma coisa destas."

"Nem o Joey seria assim tão burro de ir colocar uma mensagem dessas na rádio, para toda a gente ouvir." disse Tristan. "O Joey sabe que obviamente ias ficar furioso se o fizesse. Alguém pôs a mensagem para prejudicar o Joey."

"Claro!" exclamou Téa. "Tem de ser isso! Porque a pessoa que fez isso sabia que te ias zangar com o Joey e assim não ias querer ter nada a ver com ele."

Téa, Tristan, Yugi e Joey entreolharam-se e de seguida todos pensaram numa pessoa.

"Duke Devlin." disseram os quatro ao mesmo tempo.

"O Devlin? Vocês devem estar loucos." disse Kaiba. "Yugi, Téa e Tristan, vocês querem proteger o vosso amigo, mas estarem a inventar que…"

Nesse momento, Joey deu um passo em frente e agarrou o braçode Seto. Já não estava com uma expressão confusa ou suplicante, para que Seto acreditasse nele. Voltara a ser o velho Joey aguerrido que não deixaria as coisas ficarem daquela maneira e não deixaria também que Duke lhe estragasse um possível futuro com Seto.

"Ouve uma coisa, Kaiba. Eu já disse que não fui eu que pus aquela mensagem na rádio. Nunca o faria. Como o Tristan disse, só se fosse muito burro é que poderia fazer algo assim e, seja lá qual for a tua opinião sobre o meu nível de inteligência, não fui eu que pus aquela mensagem na rádio. O estúpido do Duke Devlin quer tramar-me, mas eu não vou deixar e ficar quieto, ouviste? Portanto, vamos agora à rádio tirar isto a limpo. Vamos arrancar a verdade ao Nicholas e ficará tudo esclarecido."

Seto e Joey encararam-se por uns segundos e depois Seto acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. De seguida, os dois, seguidos de Téa, Tristan e Yugi saíram rapidamente da sala de aula, indo em direcção à sala onde ficava a rádio da escola. Ao passarem pelos corredores, os outros alunos e até professores ficavam a olhar para eles e começavam a sussurrar uns com os outros. Joey reparou que havia alguns alunos que lhe lançavam olhares assassinos. Uma aluna pegou num caderno e atirou-o contra Joey. O grupo parou de andar por um segundo.

"Ei, para que é que foi isso?" perguntou Téa, aborrecida.

"O Joey Wheeler é horroroso! O Kaiba não é teu!" exclamou a jovem, olhando para Joey.

"Nem teu, por isso é que te estás a comportar assim, invejosa!" exclamou Téa. "Se voltas a atirar-lhe alguma coisa, vais arrepender-te. Ninguém trata mal os meus amigos."

A aluna virou costas e começou a afastar-se. Joey sorriu a Téa, num gesto de gratidão.

"Vês o que causaste?" perguntou Seto, olhando para Joey.

"Eu não causei nada. Vais ter a prova em breve." disse Joey. "Vamos."

Não houve mais incidentes até o grupo chegar à sala da rádio da escola. Ao chegarem lá, Joey abriu a porta sem cerimónias e todos entraram na sala. Nicholas, o locutor da rádio da escola, um rapaz baixo de cabelo escuro, ficou surpreendido ao vê-los a todos ali e depois ficou bastante nervoso. Esperava que Joey aparecesse ali para pedir explicações e estava preparado para isso. Afinal, Duke tinha-lhe pago bastante bem para ele mentir. Mas não esperava que aparecessem também os amigos de Joey e também Seto Kaiba.

"O que estão aqui a fazer?" perguntou Nicholas, tentando fazer-se de despercebido.

"Viemos aqui esclarecer a mensagem que acabaste de passar na rádio." disse Joey. "Vais esclarecer toda a verdade, agora mesmo!"

"Não percebo do que é que estás a falar." disse Nicholas. "Que verdade?"

"Nicholas, quero saber se foi o Joey Wheeler que te mandou passares aquela mensagem na rádio." disse Seto.

"Ah, sim, foi ele." mentiu Nicholas.

Joey cerrou os punhos, furioso. Os amigos de Joey lançaram a Nicholas olhares fulminantes. Seto não disse nada.

"Isso é mentira!" exclamou Joey. "Eu não te dei mensagem nenhuma para passares na rádio!"

"Desculpa mas eu lembro-me muito bem que vieste aqui e me deste pessoalmente a mensagem." disse Nicholas. "Não percebo porque é que tu agora estás a dizer que é mentira."

"Ouve bem." disse Joey, em tom ameaçador, aproximando-se de Nicholas. "Isso é tudo mentira! Tu estás a mentir com todos os dentes que tens na boca. Admite que foi o Duke Devlin a mandar pôr a mensagem ou então se não foi ele, outra pessoa qualquer, mas não eu."

"Pois, mas foste." disse Nicholas, tentando parecer calmo. "Eu não estou a dizer mentira nenhuma."

Joey preparava-se para se atirar para cima dele e lhe bater, mas Seto agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Ele confirma que foste tu, Wheeler." disse Seto, encarando Joey. "Não me parece que seja necessário haver agressões a uma pessoa inocente."

"O inocente aqui sou eu!" exclamou Joey. "Devias acreditar em mim!"

"Deste-me razões suficientes no passado para acreditar que farias tudo para ficar comigo. Agora, o que queres que pense? Se até o Nicholas confirma que foste tu…"

Téa, Tristan e Yugi entreolharam-se e avançaram para Nicholas. Tristan começou a abrir e a fechar os punhos.

"Nicholas, sabes que há já algum tempo que eu não bato em ninguém? Estou mesmo a precisar de fazer algum exercício." disse Tristan. "Acho que a tua cara seria o alvo perfeito para esse tipo de exercício. Uns murros haviam de te assentar bem."

"A menos claro, que tu contes a verdade." disse Yugi. "Senão o Tristan pode mesmo ficar violento."

"E nós não o vamos parar." disse Téa, sorrindo. "Portanto, contas a verdade, senão vais sofrer as consequências. Não gostamos de mentirosos que gostam de prejudicar os outros."

Nicholas engoliu em seco e olhou para todos. Depois lembrou-se da grande quantidade de dinheiro que tinha recebido. Duke iria ficar furioso se ele faltasse ao eu tinha prometido, que seria manter a história de que fora Joey a pedir para colocar aquela mensagem.

"Então, vou começar a dar-te murros ou vais contar a verdade?" perguntou Tristan, de maneira ameaçadora.

"Vocês não lhe vão bater para o fazerem contradizer-se." disse Seto.

"Kaiba, por favor, ouve-me. Eu estou a dizer a verdade." disse Joey. "Juro. Por favor, acredita em mim. Isto é tudo um plano para nos afastar, de certeza."

Seto olhou Joey olhos nos olhos. Estaria Joey a dizer a verdade? Estaria a mentir? Seto estava confuso. Queria acreditar que Joey não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, mas tudo apontava para o contrário. Não queria estar com uma pessoa obcecada como Joey, se realmente tivesse sido ele a pedir para porem aquela mensagem na rádio. Respirando fundo, Seto olhou para Nicholas e largou o braço de Joey.

"Nicholas, eu vou perguntar novamente, caso me tenhas ouvido mal da primeira vez. Quero saber se foi o Joey Wheeler que te mandou passares aquela mensagem na rádio." disse Seto. "E antes de responderes, lembra-te que eu posso investigar tudo e, se no futuro, eu descobrir que tu estás a mentir e não foi o Wheeler a mandar pôr esta mensagem, podes ter a certeza que estás acabado. Eu dou cabo de ti, da tua família e vão todos viver para debaixo da ponte. Não gosto de mentiras e não tolero que me enganem. Sabendo o que te vai acontecer se estiveres a mentir, dá-me a resposta definitiva."

Nicholas voltou a engolir em seco. Todos conheciam a fama de Seto Kaiba. Ele era implacável nos negócios, o melhor aluno da escola, tinha uma personalidade forte e cumpria sempre as promessas que fazia. Se ele descobrisse a verdade mais tarde, Nicholas tinha a certeza de que ele cumpriria as suas ameaças.

"Pronto, está bem, eu conto a verdade. A culpa não é minha. O Duke Devlin veio aqui pedir-me para passar a mensagem na rádio, dizendo que tinha sido o Joey Wheeler. E pagou-me muito bem para o fazer e para mentir caso ele viesse aqui." disse Nicholas. "Eu não fiz por mal… mas o dinheiro faz-me falta."

"E assim, mentes e estragas a vida dos outros?" perguntou Yugi. "Não tens escrúpulos nenhuns."

"Vês, eu estava a dizer a verdade." disse Joey, olhando para Seto.

Seto olhou para aqueles olhos cor de mel e abanou a cabeça. Sentia um grande alívio no peito por afinal Joey não ser o responsável por aquilo. Por outro lado, sentia-se mal por não ter acreditado em Joey, que ficara claramente magoado. Seto encarou novamente Nicholas.

"Agora vais tirar a música do ar e dizer a verdade a toda a escola." disse Seto. Nicholas preparava-se para protestar. "E não quero ouvir uma palavra contra isso. Vais dizer a toda a escola que foi o Duke Devlin que te mandou pôr aquela mensagem no ar e que o Joey Wheeler não tem nada a ver com isso. Se recusares, vais arrepender-te tanto que ainda antes do fim do dia estás a viver debaixo da ponte. Faz já o que disse. Agora!"

Terrificado, Nicholas fez o que Seto mandou. Parou a música, pegou no microfone e admitiu a todos os ouvintes da escola que fora Duke Devlin a mandar-lhe dizer a mensagem em nome de Joey Wheeler. Na escola, todos ouviram aquilo com atenção. Duke, que vinha a sair da biblioteca, arregalou os olhos, de espanto e raiva.

"_Não pode ser!" pensou ele. "O meu plano foi por água abaixo! O Nicholas vai arrepender-se!"_

Duke encaminhou-se rapidamente para a sala da rádio. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, os alunos lançavam-lhe olhares de desaprovação.

"Eu nunca gostei dele." sussurrou uma jovem. "Já viste, colocar uma mensagem em nome de outra pessoa na rádio? Para fazer as pessoas ficarem contra essa pessoa."

"Eu já estava a pensar mal do Joey Wheeler e afinal ele não tinha culpa nenhuma." disse um rapaz.

Duke ignorou os comentários e olhares de toda a gente e mal chegou à sala da rádio, entrou de rompante. Ficou surpreendido por ver ali Seto, Joey e os outros, que o encararam com frieza.

"Ah, nós calculámos que fosses aparecer." disse Tristan.

"O Nicholas contou-nos o que tu tinhas aprontado, usando o meu nome." disse Joey, aproximando-se de Duke, furioso. "Como é que te atreveste?"

"Há de certeza aqui um engano. Eu não fiz nada. O Nicholas com certeza que está a mentir e…" começou Duke, mas foi interrompido, pois Joey deu-lhe um murro com toda a força.

Duke caiu para trás e ninguém se dignou a ajudá-lo a levantar-se. Seto deu um passo em frente.

"O Wheeler tinha-me dito que tu estavas interessado em mim. Pensei que fosse um disparate, mas parece que afinal não é." disse Seto. "Arranjaste este plano para nos separar."

"Vocês… sim, fui eu! Ouvi o Joey e os outros a falarem do facto dele no passado se andar sempre a atirar a ti e tu achares um exagero. Pensei que com isto ficarias furioso com ele e não o quererias por perto. Mas infelizmente o meu plano falhou." disse Duke, zangado e levantando-se.

"Pois eu quero-te longe de mim. Nunca mais te aproximes. Nem de mim, nem do Wheeler, nem dos amigos dele." disse Seto.

"Se vieres ter connosco, levas outro murro, mas desta vez será meu." avisou Tristan.

"Vai mas é atrás de alguém que esteja minimamente interessado em ti." disse Téa. "Vai-te embora!"

Duke bufou de raiva e saiu rapidamente da sala da rádio. Entretanto, deu o toque de entrada, que anunciava que a próxima aula estava para começar.

"Temos de ir, senão chegamos atrasados." disse Yugi.

Yugi, Téa e Tristan saíram rapidamente da sala. Seto tocou no ombro de Joey.

"Temos de falar. Como a seguir a esta aula já não temos mais nenhuma, aceitas falar comigo depois da aula?" perguntou Seto.

"Sim, Kaiba. Agora vamos, para não chegarmos atrasados à aula."

Seto acenou afirmativamente e ele Joey saíram da sala também, deixando Nicholas para trás.

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

Quando a aula terminou, os alunos começaram a sair rapidamente, desejosos de abandonar a escola e irem fazer outra coisa, quer fosse irem para casa, irem dar um passeio ou até mesmo namorar. Téa, Tristan e Yugi despediram-se de Seto e Joey e foram embora, enquanto os dois foram para as traseiras da escola. Sentaram-se ambos na relva verde, lado a lado. Depois, Seto olhou para Joey.

"Wheeler, parece que te devo um pedido de desculpas. Devia ter acreditado em ti quando disseste que não tinhas nada a ver com a mensagem que passou na rádio, mas na verdade não o fiz." disse Seto. "Desculpa."

"Sabes, fiquei um pouco magoado, mas não te posso censurar, depois do que eu já fiz." disse Joey, suspirando. "É natural que não acreditasses em mim. Mas agora já sabes a verdade."

"Prometo que não voltarei a duvidar de ti." disse Seto. "Agora será diferente."

"Espero que o Duke não volte a tentar meter-se entre nós, mas é possível. Pode querer vingar-se."

"Não o fará. Não deixarei que aconteça, mas se acontecer, tomo todas as medidas para que ele se arrependa." disse Seto. "Já bastou o que ele fez."

"Agora toda a escola fala disso. Claro que sabem que foi uma mentira do Duke, mas já da altura em que eu te beijei no meio da biblioteca, as pessoas falaram. De certo que há muitas pessoas convencidas de que há algo entre nós."

Seto respirou fundo e depois encolheu os ombros.

"Olha, neste momento, sinceramente, não quero saber." disse ele.

Os dois ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante alguns segundos, sem dizerem nada. Foi Seto que interrompeu o silêncio.

"A ida ao cinema continua de pé, certo?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, claro que sim."

"Já que temos a fama, olha, vamos ter o proveito também." disse Seto.

De seguida, Seto puxou Joey para si e beijou-o. Joey ficou surpreendido, pois Seto nunca o quisera beijar antes. Tinha sido sempre o próprio Joey a tomar a iniciativa. Porém, não perdeu muito tempo a pensar nisso e no momento seguinte estava a beijar Seto de volta. Quando quebraram o beijo, ambos sorriam.

"Ficas muito melhor a sorrir do que quando estás com o teu ar sério." disse Joey.

"Podes ajudar-me a sorrir mais." sussurrou Seto. "E quanto à ida ao cinema, talvez afinal consigas o que querias. Beijos no escuro, quando ninguém pode ver."

"Kaiba…"

"Quero levar isto com calma, mas na realidade, agora está a ser difícil. Acho que mais um beijo não seria precipitar as coisas."

No segundo seguinte, estavam a beijar-se novamente.

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

Passaram-se duas semanas e meia desde o incidente com a rádio da escola. A maioria dos alunos já tinha esquecido a situação, enquanto outros continuavam a lembrar-se perfeitamente. Esses eram os fãs de Seto e na sua maioria eles queriam ficar com Seto para eles mesmos. Duke fora olhado de lado por alguns dias após o incidente, mas depois tinham-no deixado em paz e Duke voltara a tentar seduzir tudo e todos, deixando Seto e Joey de lado. Nicholas acabara por ter de devolver a Duke todo o dinheiro que o outro lhe pagara para passar a mensagem na rádio e mentir sobre Joey.

Nesse dia em particular, Joey e Seto estavam sentados na biblioteca, a estudar. Joey sempre tivera dificuldades na escola e agora que ele e Seto estavam mais próximos, Seto fazia questão de o ajudar nos estudos. A ida ao cinema tinha corrido bem e após isso já tinham saído algumas vezes. Ainda não se consideravam namorados, pois Seto queria que tudo acontecesse com calma, mas para lá caminhavam.

"Hum, não me parece que isto esteja correcto." disse Joey, olhando para o seu exercício de matemática, que acabara de resolver. "Devo ter-me enganado nalguma coisa."

Seto olhou para o exercício e franziu o sobrolho.

"Sim, enganaste-te aqui. Começa de novo, mas agora faz assim. Subtrais aqui e adicionas ali. Foi isto que fizeste incorrectamente."

"Ah, já percebi." disse Joey. "Ok, vou tentar de novo."

Pouco depois, um grupo de jovens, constituído tanto por rapazes como por raparigas, surgiu perto de Seto e Joey. Eles levantaram os olhos para os encararem. O grupo era liderado por Ryou Bakura.

"Olá Bakura. O que se passa?" perguntou Joey, confuso.

"Nós queremos que tu te afastes do Seto Kaiba." disse Bakura, com simplicidade.

"Desculpa? Porque é que eu haveria de fazer isso?"

"Nós adoramos o Kaiba. Tu não és digno dele." disse uma das raparigas do grupo.

"Não é justo que tu passes tanto tempo com ele e nós não." disse um rapaz. "Queremos os nossos direitos reconhecidos! Queremos passar tempo com o Kaiba."

"Portanto, deves afastar-te dele. Ele não é para ti." disse Bakura.

"Ah, que maravilha, mais malucos que querem ficar contigo." disse Joey, rolando os olhos e olhando para Seto. "Convém dizeres alguma coisa."

Seto levantou-se, encarando o grupo de recém-chegados.

"Pessoal, agradeço que vocês se interessem por mim, mas eu não me quero afastar do Joey Wheeler, portanto, isso não irá acontecer." disse Seto. "Peço-vos calmamente para serem vocês a afastarem-se. Não têm a mínima hipótese comigo."

"Isso é mentira!" exclamou uma rapariga. "A culpa é do Joey Wheeler!"

"Ele está a dar-te a volta, Kaiba." disse Bakura. "Quer-te só para ele. É malvado!"

"Vamos bater-lhe!" exclamou um dos alunos.

"Aqui ninguém bate em ninguém!" exclamou Seto, irritado. "Parem com isso, já!"

Entretanto, a bibliotecária, alertada pelo barulho, tinha-se aproximado e não estava nada satisfeita com a situação.

"Mas que raio vem a ser isto? Este é um local de estudo e silêncio. Não podem estar aqui a fazer barulho." disse a bibliotecária, irritada. "Se querem fazer barulho, vão lá para fora."

"Eles já estavam de saída." disse Seto.

Porém, o grupo de alunos não pareceu minimamente interessado em deixar a biblioteca.

"Não ouviram? Vão-se embora." disse Seto.

"Pois, saiam daqui. Estão a atrapalhar-nos. Estávamos a estudar." disse Joey.

"A estudar? Eu sei bem que o vocês andam a fazer!" exclamou Bakura. "Não é justo! Eu quero o Kaiba para mim!"

"Eu é que quero!" exclamou uma aluna.

"Eu também!" exclamou outro aluno.

"Já disse para não fazerem barulho!" gritou a bibliotecária, vermelha de raiva.

"Ok, isto já passou dos limites." disse Seto. "Vou reformular o que disse há pouco. Eu não quero saber se vocês se interessam por mim, aliás, até detesto que se interessem por mim, porque eu não quero saber de vocês para nada. Por mim podiam estar todos a ser atropelados ou a atirarem-se de pontes abaixo que ser-me-ia indiferente. O que me interessa neste momento é que me deixem em paz porque eu estou farto de vos ouvir."

"Mas…" começou Bakura.

"Mas nada, cala-te que eu ainda não acabei de falar. Vocês vão-se embora daqui, neste momento. Eu estou a ajudar o Wheeler a estudar e não quero interrupções. Quero paz, perceberam? E não se voltem a aproximar de mim, nem ameacem o Wheeler, senão são vocês que se arrependem."

"Tu queres ficar com ele porque ele anda enrolado contigo!" exclamou uma rapariga.

"E se for por isso? E se eu gostar dele? E se estivermos a namorar? O que é que vocês podem fazer? Nada. Estão só a intrometer-se." disse Seto.

"Queres dizer com isso que vocês estão mesmo juntos?" perguntou Bakura.

"Não tenho de responder a isso."

"Não vamos descansar enquanto não soubermos!"

"Ai sim? Está bem, então. Sim, eu e o Wheeler estamos juntos. Satisfeitos? Agora ponham-se a andar daqui para fora." disse Seto, em tom autoritário.

A pouco e pouco, os alunos dispersaram, parecendo bastante aborrecidos e tristes por Seto estar com outra pessoa. A bibliotecária lançou olhares irritados aos alunos e a Seto também e afastou-se. Quando o último aluno se foi embora, Joey falou.

"Tu disseste-lhes que estávamos juntos." disse ele, surpreendido.

"Sim, disse. Assim consegui que eles se fossem embora." disse Seto.

"Ah, foi só por isso…" disse Joey, com a expressão a ensombrar-se.

"Não, não foi só por isso." disse Seto, voltando a sentar-se ao lado de Joey. "Na realidade, nós estamos juntos. Mais ou menos."

Joey abanou a cabeça em assentimento. Não tinham um namoro oficial, mas passavam muito tempo na companhia um do outro, beijavam-se e faziam muitas coisas em conjunto. Efectivamente, por bem menos já se considerava que alguém estava junto com outra pessoa.

"Mas eles agora vão pensar que estamos mesmo a namorar." disse Joey.

"Sabes, eu não gosto que espalhem mentiras." disse Seto. "Portanto, aceitas namorar comigo?"

Joey foi apanhado de surpresa. Seto fizera a pergunta de modo tão banal, como se fosse algo que se perguntasse todos os dias. Para Seto, não havia embaraço. Seria tornar apenas oficial algo que na sua cabeça já estava confirmado. Gostava de Joey. A fase conturbada da obsessão de Joey tinha passado, portanto estava na hora das coisas avançarem.

"Eu… claro que aceito!" exclamou Joey.

De seguida, Joey beijou Seto. Seto percebeu que Joey se tinha esquecido por completo que estavam na biblioteca. Estavam, outra vez, a beijarem-se num local público. Aliás, tinha sido ali que Joey o beijara pela primeira vez. Deixando as preocupações de lado, Seto beijou Joey de volta. Quando quebraram o beijo, Joey suspirou de felicidade.

"Até parece que estou a sonhar." disse ele. "Finalmente, estamos mesmo, mesmo juntos."

"E não foram precisos os teus esquemas iniciais para chegarmos até aqui." disse Seto.

"Bom, tens de admitir que se eu não tivesse feito aquelas coisas malucas, se calhar nem tinhas olhado para mim duas vezes."

Seto ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos e depois abanou a cabeça.

"Pronto, talvez tenhas razão." disse Seto. "Mas agora, não há mais esquemas."

"Claro que não. Já não faço esquemas há muito tempo. Tu sabes disso. E agora nem precisaria. Tu já estás a namorar comigo." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Só espero que aqueles fãs malucos não nos atrapalhem mais."

"Também espero o mesmo. E agora, vamos embora. Já não estou com cabeça para te ajudar a estudar. Vamos dar uma volta pelo parque ou assim."

"Adoro a ideia. Vamos."

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

Os dias foram passando rapidamente. Não fora preciso Seto e Joey anunciarem o namoro oficialmente a ninguém excepto a Mokuba, Tristan, Téa e Yugi, porque Bakura e os outros fãs se tinham encarregado de espalhar a notícia. Os olhares de lado e os sussurros nos corredores tinham voltado. Porém, Seto e Joey não estavam minimamente preocupados com isso. Os fãs de Seto tinham-nos deixado em paz sem ser necessário ameaçá-los novamente, pelo que tudo estava bem.

Nessa manhã, a turma estava na aula de informática. O professor tinha-os encarregado de fazerem um exercício. Seto já terminara. Yugi estava a ajudar Téa, que estava com algumas dificuldades. Tristan tinha-se esquecido completamente do exercício e começara a fazer pesquisas na internet. Bakura fazia o exercício sem grande entusiasmo. Joey terminou o exercício e depois escreveu uma mensagem, que enviou rapidamente a Seto. Agora, para Seto, as mensagens que recebia através do computador já não eram algo que o aborrecesse.

"_**Tens tempo para iremos sair juntos depois das aulas terminarem?" escreveu Joey.**_

Seto apressou-se a escrever uma resposta.

"_**Sim, tenho. Posso ir para a Kaiba Corporation mais tarde. Não tem problema."**_

"_**Óptimo. Já agora, estás mesmo muito sexy hoje."**_

Seto abanou a cabeça, sorrindo ligeiramente. Levantou os olhos do computador e olhou para o outro lado da sala, encontrando o olhar de Joey, que também lhe sorria. Seto escreveu uma resposta.

"_**E não estou sexy todos os dias?"**_

"_**Bom, lá isso é verdade."**_

Quando a aula terminou, Seto e Joey saíram da sala juntos, com os amigos de Joey atrás deles. Bakura saiu da sala lentamente. Ainda se encontrava bastante aborrecido por Seto ter escolhido estar com Joey e não dar nenhuma oportunidade a mais ninguém. Começou a andar pelo corredor, na direcção oposta à que Joey e os outros tinham tomado e como estava distraído, bateu contra alguém.

"Ei, vê por onde andas." queixou-se Duke.

"Ah, desculpa. Estava distraído." disse Bakura.

"A pensar em quê? Ah, deve ser no Kaiba. Tu pertencias ao seu clubinho de fãs. Pois esquece. Ele é do Joey Wheeler, por mais que isso me custe a admitir." disse Duke.

"Pois, infelizmente…"

"Anima-te. Não é o fim do mundo. O que não falta por aí são pessoas muito mais interessantes com quem te possas envolver." disse Duke.

"Não acredito que haja alguém que me interesse mais que o Kaiba."

Sem dar oportunidade a Bakura de reagir, Duke aproximou-se mais e beijou-o. Para as pessoas que estavam a passar, não era novidade nenhuma ver Duke a beijar alguém, porque o fazia com muita frequência e portanto ninguém prestou grande atenção. Pouco depois, Duke quebrou o beijo.

"Tu é que sabes se queres ficar preso à ideia de namorares com o Kaiba. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Eu já me apercebi que eu não tinha hipóteses e segui em frente. Se quiseres, faz o mesmo." disse Duke. "Eu estou disponível, se quiseres ter uma ajudinha para esqueceres o Kaiba."

E sem dizer mais nada, Duke afastou-se, enquanto Bakura ficava confuso e depois sorria, com um novo brilho no olhar.

**Água Mole em Pedra Dura…**

"Até amanhã, Joey, Kaiba." disseram Tristan, Téa e Yugi, quando se separaram de Joey e Seto, depois de já terem saído da escola e foram na direcção contrária.

Seto e Joey decidiram ir dar uma volta ao parque. O sol brilhava no céu e não estava demasiado calor. Havia poucas pessoas no parque. Os dois caminharam perto do lago e acabaram por se sentarem em baixo de uma árvore, num local mais discreto do parque.

"Seto, ontem a Téa estava a falar de uma amiga dela que tinha terminado tudo com o namorado. Já namoravam há dois anos, mas ele traiu-a e acabaram tudo." disse Joey, olhando para Seto. "Já viste, depois de dois anos, ela foi traída e parece que até se davam bem e tudo."

"As pessoas podem surpreender-nos sempre." disse Seto. "Mas no nosso caso, não vai acontecer isso."

"Ah, então nunca me trairias."

"Não. Se algum dia perdesse o interesse por ti, seria sempre verdadeiro e iria dizer-te isso mesmo. Não te trairia." disse Seto.

"Mas estás a pensar perder o interesse por mim, é?" perguntou Joey. "Tenho razões para ficar preocupado?"

"Não, nenhumas." disse Seto, dando um beijo rápido ao namorado. "Por norma, sou uma pessoa de gostos que não mudam. Se gosto de algo ou de alguém, então isso não muda."

"Não sei se será bem assim. Afinal, primeiro não gostavas de mim e agora já gostas." disse Joey. "Mas eu vou ter o cuidado de te manter sempre interessado em mim. E também nunca te trairia."

Seto e Joey deram um novo beijo. Estando afastados dos olhares das outras pessoas, uma vez que por ali não passava praticamente ninguém, Seto pode libertar-se mais, sem ter medo de ser visto. Afinal, tinha uma reputação de implacável para manter. Apesar disso, a sua relação com Joey não podia estar mais sólida. Namoravam, gostavam um do outro e já se tratavam pelos nomes próprios.

"Entretanto, tenho de ir para a Kaiba Corporation." disse Seto. "Tenho uns assuntos por resolver."

"Hum, que pena. Sabes, por vezes as pessoas têm ciúmes de outras, mas neste caso, começo a ficar com ciúmes da empresa. Passas mais tempo lá do que comigo." disse Joey.

"O Mokuba queixa-se do mesmo."

"Como eu o compreendo…"

"Talvez no futuro isso mude." disse Seto, levantando-se.

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Se vivêssemos juntos, já passaríamos mais tempo um com o outro." disse Seto.

Joey abriu a boca e depois percebeu o que Seto queria dizer. Afinal, Seto tinha uma enorme mansão, só para ele, Mokuba e alguns criados. Seria perfeito irem viver juntos. Não para já, mas no futuro, se tudo corresse bem na relação deles. E Joey estava empenhado nisso, tal como Seto. Quando ambos saíram do parque nesse dia, estavam os dois a pensar no que o futuro lhes reservaria e, ao lado um do outro, tinham a certeza que seria algo bom.

**Fim**


End file.
